


My guardian angel

by Serenite1992



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Maybe a little bit of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenite1992/pseuds/Serenite1992
Summary: “I’ll have to WHAT?”“You’ll have to watch over someone and ensure her protection. You’ll become her guardian angel if you want.”“What? Hell no. I am not a babysitter,” grumbled Veronica. “Sorry but no.”“Veronica, you don’t really have a choice here. If you want to go to Heaven and see your parents one day…”Veronica lifted her hands in the air, frustrated “Fine... FINE..., I’ll do your stupid babysitting thing."ORVeronica died at the age of eighteen and, because she wasn't a nice person in her life, God put her on probation for her to gain her right to go to Heaven. That's why she found herself in a unknown room and became the Guardian angel of a lonely girl named Elizabeth Cooper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I dreamed about this the other night and I had to write a little story of my dream.  
> Haha now that it's done, I'll continue my other chapter of Time only knows.  
> If this story seems interesting enough for me to continue it I'll do it! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_[_ _Hey you! Yes you! C’mon, I’m talking to you so stop looking over your shoulders like an idiot. Anyway, do you want to hear an amazing story about an amazing girl? In this case, let me tell you my story… If you haven’t caught on yet, I AM the amazing girl in question._

_Do you have questions? I hope not because I don’t want to lose any more time than I already lost talking to you._

_Well, it all started on a rainy day in October…_ _]_

 

* * *

 

_Wheee whoooo wheeee whoooo…_

Sirens were roaring in the streets, muffling the loud whispers coming from the crowd which had now gathered around them since the panic was over.

A girl was looking at the grey sky with tired eyes, rain hitting her pretty face as water droplets were mixing themselves with her tears.

“It’s going to be alright! Hang on!” pleaded a voice beside her.

The girl tried to talk but no sound got out of her mouth.

“Somebody, help!” screamed the person next to her as her vision was starting to get blurry and as darkness was starting to invade her.

“Hey! Stay awake! Open your ---“

Everything became black, the rain stopped hitting her face and the sounds suddenly disappeared as well as the pain in her chest.

 

* * *

 

“You can open your eyes now,” said a voice from above her.

Brown eyes appeared when the girl’s eyelids opened. Brown hair and brown eyes adorning the face of a handsome boy as well as his goofy smile were the first thing the girl saw. She immediately sat up, nearly knocking her head with the other boy’s one.

“Whoa there! Calm down, you’re safe here!”

The girl in question looked frankly around her but white was the only thing she was seeing, wherever she was looking.  Her eyes landed on the other boy whom was also wearing a cleaned white shirt along with white pants and white shoes. The boy gently lifted her up on her feet by taking her hand.

“Where am I?”

“Let me start over : Hello Veronica Lodge, my name is Harvey Kinkle” the boy smiled again and messed his hair with his hands “And you are now standing in front of the door to heaven.”

Veronica laughed out loud, cutting the boy. “Sweet Jesus.” She wiped a tear on her cheek “Either you are joking or it wasn’t only water in that water bottle Cathy gave me and I am completely high right now!” 

“I beg your pardon?” Harvey scratched his cheek with his finger, clueless.

“Aw c’mon Cathy! Stop hiding, you got me!” She turned toward Harvey with crossed arms when Cathy didn’t showed up “Hey Mr. Clean, where is the exit? Not that I don’t enjoy your company, which I don’t really enjoy to be honest, but I have more important things to do.”

“I’m sorry Miss Lodge but there is no Cathy here.”

Veronica narrowed her eyes when she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

The boy cleared his throat and got a paper out from his pocket : “On October 6th 2017, at 11:30 AM Veronica Lodge was accidently shoot by a stray bullet in the heart and died in the arms of her bestfriend Cathy in front of the stadium as they were walking out from a Drake concert –“

“Wait, wait wait…” She snatched the paper from him and turned her back to him. “October 6th … Veronica Lodge … Shot by a stray bullet …” her eyes continued to follow the words on the paper. “Signed by God?”  She lifted her eyes and twirled toward Harvey whom looked at her with sad eyes.

Veronica scanned the room where she was; everything was just as white and clean as the man in front of her. Looking down, she noted for the first time a mist was floating above her feet. Could she really be…? No way…

A hand lightly squeezed her shoulder in a comfort gesture. “I am sorry Miss Lod—“

“Hey Mr. Clean, you do know I’m Bi and not a lesbian right?”

“I beg your pardon?” asked an incredulous Harvey.

“I thought getting killed by a stray bullet was only reserve to lesbians” thoughtfully said Veronica. When Harvey only stared at her, she continued “You know? Like Lexa, Tara, Root… Even if Root was kind of targeted, she still died instead of that ugly man” Harvey simply stared at her blankly.

“I don’t remember any Lexa, Tara or Root getting here” the boy scratched his cheek with his finger again.

“Okay… Seriously you need to update your knowledge in TV shows’ characters Harley.” Before Harvey could correct Veronica on his name, Veronica continued “Anyway, if I’m dead like you said then can we now enter these doors so I can get in Heaven? Do you think this is like an all-inclusive hotel?” Veronica started to walk toward the gigantic and elegant doors but Harvey’s words stopped her.

“Just a moment Miss Lodge.”

“Veronica. Call me Veronica. Miss Lodge makes me look old.”

“Well Veronica, there is something I need to talk to you before we continue.”

“What?”

“Well, where do I start –“

“Harvey! Thank you but I’m going to take it from here” interrupted a beautiful woman with long blond hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes as she step into the room in her white dress and white high heels.

“But I thought –“

“God puts Veronica in my care from now on.”

“Oh thank god” the boy stretched his arms, clearly relieved “I mean… Well… Goodbye Veronica.” The boy quickly escaped the room and disappeared behind a second door on the other side of the room.

“Sabrina, Sabrina Spellman” told the blonde girl as she extended her hand in from of her. “From now on I’m going to be your counsellor.”

“My what?”

“Your counsellor. Let’s say God put you in “probation” to determine if you’re worth entering Heaven or not.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, let just say you weren’t actually a model child in your life. You have quite a record with all the bad things you did in your eighteen years on earth.”

“I don’t see what you’re talking about” huffed Veronica as she crossed her arms.

Sabrina snapped her fingers and a parchment appeared in her hands. She cleared her throat: “In December 2009, you put an expansive lipstick inside Clara Whistland purse just as she was leaving a Sephora store so the anti-thief system went crazy and she was arrested for stealing accessories.”

“That bitch deserved it, she tried to stole my boyfriend at that times.”

“Did you know she lost her sponsorship after this event? And because she didn’t had the necessary fund to get in the national team, she had to quit her team after that.”

“What can I say, she learnt to never mess with Veronica Lodge.”

Sabrina quickly looked up from her paper before she continued : “On June 2014, as you were a volunteer for an event and assigned to the dessert station, you answered a little boy’s request to have a cookie by : Take one I don’t care. The little boy asked you again if you could give him a cookie and you answered : Haa no arms, no cookies!.”

Veronica snorted “That was joke. I was trying to lighten up the mood. Don’t tell me you never heard it before?”

“The little boy didn’t had arms Veronica…”

“How was I supposed to know ? I wasn’t facing him.”

“You were volunteering for a fundraising event for the amputees…”

“In my defense, it was my mother who forced me into this. It’s not like I wanted to be there.”

“That’s not the point Veronica.” The woman cleared her throat for the nth time “September 200—“

The girl with jet hair crossed her arms “Well we got the point, I did one or two bad things in my life but isn’t everyone doing bad things? I can’t believe everyone here was a saint when they arrived here and I doubt they were all in some sort of probation before they entered.”

“One or two bad things?” Sabrina sighed and took the parchment by it edge so the paper could unroll itself. Veronica watched, amazed, as the paper continued to unroll even when it reach the floor. “I think it’s a little bit more than one or two bad choices…”

“Well isn’t one of God sentence something like : God forgives all and always forgives?”

“There’s a limit to everything Veronica. If God lets everyone enters Heaven, nobody would try to be a good person in their lives. However, God decided to give you another chance to enter. You just have something you need to do.”

“ Okay…. What is it?”

 

* * *

 

When Veronica opened her eyes, she now was in a dark room as night had taken over the sky.

“What did I got myself into…” whispered Veronica as she blindly started to walk forward with her arms outstretched in front of her.

\--- _Flashback_

_“I’ll have to WHAT?”_

_“You’ll have to watch over someone and ensure her protection. You’ll become her guardian angel if you want.”_

_“What? Hell no. I am not a babysitter,” grumbled the girl with brown eyes. “Sorry but no.”_

_“Veronica, you don’t really have a choice here. If you want to go to Heaven and see your parents one day…”_

_Veronica lifted her hands in the air, frustrated “Fine, FINE, I’ll do your stupid babysitting thing Sabine”_

_“Sabrina”_

_“That’s what I said.”_

_“Anyway, here’s the files with all the information you need to know about the girl you’ll watch from now on.”_

_“Nah, I don’t want to read these boring things,” Veronica dropped the files on the ground, papers flowing everywhere. “For how long will I need to babysit her?”_

_“Again it’s not babysitting,” the woman sighed. “And we don’t really know for how long. You’ll be there as long as you’ll be need.”_

_Veronica glared at the blond woman in front of her when she invited her to follow her in another room. Just before she moved, she glanced down and saw the picture of a blond girl with her hair tied up in a tight ponytail along with the name of Elizabeth Cooper under it._

_\--- End of Flashback_

“Finally.” Thought Veronica as her vision had adjusted to the dark. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned her surroundings. Pink walls, everything’s clean and in order …

A light snore caught her attention. Glancing towards the sounds, Veronica scanned the white and pink blankets until her eyes reached wild golden locks and a baby blue pyjama covering an upper body. Inspecting the face belonging to the human in the bed, Veronica recognized her _protégée._

Her eyes twitched in annoyance “Oh no don’t tell me… Sabrina you witch… From all the billions of girls there are in this world you had to put me with a goody two shoes?!?!”

[ _Let me get this straight for you guys, I hated goody two shoes or the girls identified as the perfect-girl-next-door or whatever you call them. I hated the way they always smile as if anything could get them, I hated the way they always get Straight A’s in every homeworks and exams, I hated…. Well you get the point no?_

 _Anyway, the only thing that intrigued me with them was if the rumours about them were true : If it was true they were shy by the day but real tigresses in the bed by night. How would I know since I was too cool to be one of them or to hang out with one of them? Whatever, shut up now. I’m trying to tell you a story. Let’s get back to the important things here and by that I mean ME._ _]_

Something in Veronica’s pocket vibrated. Surprised, the girl reached inside it and took out a cell phone. An iphone to be exact.

SABRINA SPELLMAN was written on its screen. Veronica slid her finger on the screen and put the device on her ear.

“Hello?”

“Oh Veronica! I’m happy you found the little gift I gave you.”

“Yeah well, I don’t think I can call this _thing_ a gift. Couldn’t you have given me a Samsung Galaxy instead? Iphone is –“

“Not negotiable Veronica.”

“What but why?!” hissed the black hair girl in annoyance.

“Because since Steve Jobs came in Heaven there’s this business deal he made with --- AHUM this is off topic. Anyway, Elizabeth also has an Iphone so it’ll be easier to communicated with her this way.”

There was a pause on the line.

“Oh, by the way, I put some interesting apps on your phone as well as the files you never read about your protégée. I hope you’ll make good use of them.”

“Seriously, am I really obliged to do this? You surely already know, since you violated my privacy, that I can’t take care of another person.”

“Veronica Lodge, how many times do I have to tell you –“ _BIP_ Veronica hung the line. “ _God she is so annoying._ ”

Veronica ran her fingers on the screens and opened some apps: “Elizabeth Cooper … Everybody called her Betty… First in the majority of her classes… Mother … Father… Older sister…. A cat…” Veronica closed the app. _“B-O-R-I-N-GGGG. And I knew it she was a Straigt A’s student.”_

The phone shook in her hands :

 _SABRINA SPELLMAN_ _[02:05 AM]: Don’t forget you are in probation and every one of your actions counted. I’ll let your lack of respect pass this time but I won't be so indulgent in the future._

_VERONICA [02:06 AM]: Whatever. Now sorry but I need to start my babysitting._

Veronica clicked on Sabrina’s contact name and typed something in the place reserved for her name. When she finished, she admired her work: _SPELLMAN WITCH_.

“Yep, that’s definitely a better name for her. Now let’s see what are the other apps she told me about… Calendar… Radio frequency… Oh Googlemap! Who would have thought even ghost were using this app to get somewhere!... Wait… Locate my human?? What’s this app?” Veronica examined the little icon which represented Betty’s face in a radar device.  

Before Veronica could examine her device more, a cat appeared on the bed and angrily hissed at her. Veronica hissed back at the cat, watching his caramel furred stretching on his back while it growled intensively.

“Huh… W-What is it Caramel?” said a quiet voice behind the cat.

Veronica snorted “Caramel really? Could you be even more of a looser than you already are Cooper?”

“W-Who’s there?” asked Betty as she sleepily sit up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and opened them so green eyes were tiredly scanning her room. “Caramel?”

Betty’s green irises locked themselves with Veronica’s one and the shorter girl of the two felt her heartbeats accelerating in her chest. Okay, what was she supposed to say now?

 

 


	2. You can hear me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I suffered the blank page syndrome for both my stories :/ 
> 
> I'll try to update sooner since my vacations are starting (yeah!)  
> I hope you'll like it :)

_“W-Who’s there?” asked Betty as she sleepily sit up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and opened them so green eyes were tiredly scanning her room. “Caramel?”_

_Betty’s greened irises locked themselves on Veronica’s one and the shorter girl of the two felt her heartbeats accelerating in her chest. Okay, what was she supposed to say now?_

* * *

 

 

“Good morning Caramel,” said Elizabeth Cooper, still cladded in her pyjamas as she scratched the little fur ball which purred in return. The blonde girl took some clothes in her arms and left the room to take a shower.

The moment the youngest Cooper of the family left the room, the cat immediately turned toward Veronica, who was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room with a bore expression on her face, and hissed.

 _“In the end, even though that girl was looking straights at me in the eyes last night, she never actually saw me,”_ thought Veronica as she ignored the angry cat. _“And I was too scared to say anything else._ ”

The shower, in the room next to the one she was currently in, suddenly came to a stop. Minutes later, the door in front of Veronica opened and Elizabeth entered it again, now clothed in a light pink skirt and an equally pink blouse with flowers design in the seams. Veronica nearly gagged in front of so many uncool criteria reunited in one person at the same time. Why was God so cruel toward her and obliged her to babysit such a loser whom she would never talk to in the first place if she was still alive?

“I’ll be back soon Caramel, ok?” the cat purred again.

“ELIZABETH COOPER, GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!” screamed a high pitched voice below them.

The blonde girl sighed and pet her animal one last time before she took her bags and left the room.

“What the hell was that scream?” wondered Veronica as she uncrossed her legs. The cat looked at her and back at the door before it jumped down and left the room as well. “Anyway, who cares? Now I can peacefully sleep all day since I have no more school to attend to,” happily sang Veronica as she flopped down Betty’s bed. A sweet odour of strawberries filled her nostrils.

* * *

 

 

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

“ _Or so I thought I was finally saved from school,_ ” thought a grumpy Veronica as she was walking behind Betty through the corridors of Riverdale High filled with students. She angrily crossed her arms.

In fact, not even 5 minutes after Betty left the house, Veronica’s body was pulled by an invisible force and, the next thing she knew, she was walking right behind Betty. Surprised, she tried to go back in the house but each times she was getting too far away from her protégée, the same force was pulling her back next to the blonde. After 5-6 attempts, a frustrated Veronica surrendered and followed the blonde girl, still oblivious to her presence.

She took her out Iphone and angrily texted her counsellor :

 _VERONICA_ _[8:20 AM]: Care to explain to me why my body is following my “protégée” everywhere like a lovesick puppy?_

Veronica look at her message and remembered Sabrina’s words on her behaviour :

_VERONICA_ _[8:20 AM]: Please :)_ _?_

 _“That should do it. I mean, smiley is good no? The sooner I make that Spellman witch think I changed, the sooner I can be free from the curse and this looser of a girl.”_ The Latina girl kept her eyes on her cellphone, as if looking at it would make the other person answered her rapidly. “ _Pfff, what sort of counsellor are you if you don’t answer me when I ask question.”_

She was brought out of her thoughts when her protégée fell face first on the ground, her books and some loose sheets flying everywhere around her. Some students ignored her and continued their way as if nothing happened as others took out their phones and shamelessly took pictures while laughing at her.

Veronica was about to rolled her eyes, exasperated by the clumsiness of her protégée, when she spotted an extended foot near Betty. A foot which was more likely the cause of her fall. Following the leg then the silhouette, Veronica’s eyes came on a gorgeous face surrounded by long and perfect red hair. The new girl was devilishly smiling, showing her whited teeth and her bloody red lipstick on her lips.

“Geez Cooper, can’t even walk properly?” mocked the girl while two other girl laughed behind her.

Betty slowly got on her knees and picked her belonging in her arms silently. As she was about to take her binder, another foot kicked it further away. Laughing irrupted in the corridor.

“Oups sorry I wanted to help you but I _accidently_ kicked it,” said one of the two girls who was behind the red head earlier.

Before the girl could say anything else, a hand wrapped itself around around Betty elbow and softly lifted her up on her feet. “Leave her alone Cheryl.” Warned another red head. “You too Ginger and Tina.” The owner of these hairs was a [ _Super_ ] handsome boy and even though he was wearing a loose football jacket on him, Veronica could admire his muscles underneath.

“ _What a Stallion”_ Veronica licked her lips, totally forgetting the three bitches and her protégée.

“But Andrews, I was just trying to help,” dramatized Cheryl. When Andrews lifted an eyebrow, she decided it was her cue to leave. “See you later handsome,” she winked and blew him a kiss before she continued her way.

“Are you alright Betty?” worriedly asked the boy as he replaced some hairs, fallen from her tight ponytail, behind her ear.

“Y-Yes. T-Thank you.” Shyly answered Betty as she looked down, cheeks reddened.

“I’ll talk to her.”

“No! Don’t. It’s okay. I mean, I just fell on the ground and she mocked me,” lied the blonde girl as she saw her binder in his other hand.

The Andrews boy narrowed his eyes and sighed. “At least let me walk you to your class?” he offered with a smile while putting her books under his arm.

Before Betty could accept his offer, other voices reached them : “Andrews! You’re coming or not? The training is starting soon!” yelled a handsome Asian guy with jet black hair.

Betty smiled sadly: “That’s sweet of you, but you should go back with them. Thank you though.” She took her binder back and secured it in her arms and walked toward her classroom, head low.

“Are you fucking crazy? How could you decline an invitation from such a hot guy? No wonder you’re still single and a virgin,” hopelessly exclaimed Veronica while throwing her hands in the air.

“What?” Betty turned around but nobody was looking at her or seemed to be talking to her. She frowned and turned her head to look ahead again. She must have dreamed it.

Veronica let out the breath she was unconsciously keeping since the moment the blonde haired girl had look her way. “ _So she can’t see me but she can hear me huh? Interesting.”_

* * *

 

 

“As you can see, the heart has four cavities,” started the teacher as she pointed somewhere on a picture on the board.

Betty was patiently noting everything the teacher was saying. Next to her, Veronica was sitting in the empty chair, arms crossed on the desk and her head lazily lying on them. “ _Fucking straight A’s student”_ thought a bored Veronica. “ _Seriously, maybe I should have chosen Hell instead of enduring this.”_

Suddenly her cellphone vibrated in the pocket of her violet dress.

 _SPELLMAN WITCH_ _[9:20 AM]: As a guardian angel you must stay close to your protégée. When you’ll show us you take your task seriously, you will gain more power and more liberty. Till this time, we took every measure necessary for you to comply to your task._

 _VERONICA_ _[9:21 AM]: "_ _How is_ _forcing me to stay close to her yet making h_ _er incapable of seeing me is going to help me in my mission? "_

_SPELLMAN WITCH _[9:21 AM]:_ "She can still hear you."_

_VERONICA _[9:22 AM]: "_ Oh sure because that way  she is the only one able to hear my voice but she can't see me. What better way to help her self-confidence issues than to make her think she woke up this morning and suddenly became a Schizophrenia?"_

_SPELLMAN WITCH [9:24 AM]: "Look Veronica... How can I say that respectfully... You always were a spoiled child and your parents always gave you what you wanted. You took everything for granted. It's time you learn how to work to get something."_

_SPELLMAN WITCH [9:24 AM]: "_ _Oups I forgot:  Don't hesitate if you have other questions :)_ " 

“Stupid witch!” snarled Veronica as she smashed her cellphone on the lab table.

Betty jumped in her seat and worriedly looked around her. She arched an eyebrow when she saw that every other students were either looking at their phone or writing some notes in their books. Nobody seemed to have talked or to have heard the “stupid witch” either.

“ _Okayyyy Cooper, breathe.”_

Veronica looked behind her and saw that Cheryl girl whispering something in the ear of the dark hair girl next to her before she looked back at Betty. She saw her take out her chewing gum from her mouth and putting it the straw hanging in her now emptied smoothies.

“ _Ohh you bitch. If I could I’ll take your ugly smile from your face for looking at that Andrews boy the way you did earlier. That boy would totally have been mine if I was still alive.”_

Just as Cheryl was about to shoot her gum at Betty, Veronica turned around and shot out :

“Betty, down! Right now!”

On instinct, the blonde girl jumped from her chair and kneed on the ground. The gum missed her by an inch and finished on the wall in front of her. Veronica smirked when she saw the annoyance in Cheryl’s eyes. “ _Take that ginger!”_ As for Betty, she looked around her to see who just spoke to her. However, even if nearly everyone was looking at her right now, nobody seemed to be the one who talked to her.

“Miss Cooper, are you alright?” asked a surprised teacher when he saw his best student kneeling on the ground.

Students whispered among themselves as Betty slowly stood up, cheeks reddened.

* * *

 

 

Tok!

Betty rushed to the sink and splashed some water on her face. “ _Ok what is wrong with me today?”_ She kept hearing this voice… That same girly voice… Over and over since the night before but… Nobody was actually there, nobody was talking to her. And worst, nobody else was hearing it!

“Oh! Come on! Why did you have to enter the restroom when that Ginger Stallion was walking our way?” wined Veronica as she tried to leave the room but the invisible force stopped her.

“Wh-Who’s there?” Betty twirled around for the nth time this day but saw nobody. “ _That voice again…”_ Betty bent down and searched, with shaky hands, in her bag for a specific object. “Mom is right… Something is definitely wrong with me…” Betty opened the bottle she now had in her hands and took out some pills. “I’m having hallucinations now…” Just as she was about to put them in her mouth, the same voice spoke.

“Hey nerd, I might not be the smartest girl in this room but I am pretty sure these Adderalls aren’t prescribed for hallucinations.”

Betty shut her eyes closed and swallowed her pills one shot. When she re-opened them, the voice had disappeared. Or she thought so…

“I’m still here,” Veronica patted her shoulder but her hand passed through her protégé’s body.

Betty jumped back and shivered as Veronica looked confusingly at her hand. “What is wrong with me?”

Before Veronica could say anything else, the door opened and three girls entered the room. When they saw Betty, face drenched with the water she splashed on it earlier and her look of terror, they whispered among each other. Betty took her bag and ran.

Veronica sighed : “Not again. Three… Two… One…” Her body was suddenly pulled out of the restroom. “ _This girl surely is a pain in the ass. What did I do to deserve that?”_ Her cell phone vibrated and Veronica shut the screen without opening the text message. _"Shut up Spellman, it was a retorical question."_

* * *

 

 

Betty closed the door of her bedroom and let her body slide down on the floor, trying to catch her breath. She had run all the way from the school to her bedroom. Who knew she had such endurance?

“Damn girl, pretty sure Forest Gump would be jealous from your performance if he was here right now.” The girl’s voice resonated again.

“Who’s there!”

“Maybe if you stop screaming or running for one freaking minute I could tell you. Seriously girl, your shrieks are worst than nails on a board. I think you destroy half the cells in my ears.”

“W-What do you want! Leave me alone!” Betty covered her ears and Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Look goody-two-shoes, I would love to leave you alone, trust me. However, from what that witch told me, we are stuck together… For a while.”

“Stuck? Witch? What do you mean?” Betty slowly lifted her head.

Veronica sat on Betty’s bed and made herself comfortable.

“Well…” Veronica start to explain her everything from introducing herself to her guardian angel mission [ _babysitting thing_ ], to who was the witch [ _Take that Spellman_ ], to her probation period, etc. All the while, Betty nodded slowly, trying to understand what the invisible girl in the same room as her was trying to tell her. That was a lot of information to digest.

“So, you’re telling me… You are, like, my guardian angel?”

“I call it babysitting but whatever.”

“I… I didn’t think guardian angel actually exist.”

“Or maybe I really didn’t exist and you’re just crazy and hearing voices in your head?”

When the blonde girl’s eyes widened and terror invaded her face, Veronica quickly added : “I’m joking! You may be boring as hell and a looser but you’re not hearing voices I can assure you.” “ _Slow down Veronica, you’re supposed to help her, not make things worse.”_

Betty didn’t laughed and silence took place until…

“So you’re like Eddie McDowd?”

Veronica uncrossed her arms “Eddie who?”

“Eddie McDowd from 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd. You know that show where a bad boy is transformed into a dog and he needs to perform 100 good deeds with the help of a classmate to be a human again.”

“No, I really don’t know what you’re talking about, but it sounds really boring.”

Betty shut her mouth.

“So, I’m the only one who can hear your voice?”

“Seems like it.”

"But I can't see you?"

"Seems like it."

"You're here to help me?"

"Unfortunately, seems like it."

“I… Don’t know what to think about all of this… I mean –“

“ _DING!_ ”  Betty’s phone made the two of them jump. The blonde girl took it from her bag and read the mail she received from an unknown expeditor. A file was jointed to it. Veronica watched her protégée’s eyes moving from right to left as she read it.

“Hey, I think I receive files about you similar to the one you received about me.”

“What?”  Veronica stood up and crouched next to Betty, their shoulders barely touching each other as the shorter girl was leaning forward to see the words on the screen.

Betty shivered again and looked to her right, knowing the girl was certainly there at the moment. When she looked back at her phone, she saw some information : Veronica Lodge, Brown eyes, Jet black hair, Latina origin, speaks 3 languages, coming from a wealthy family, lived all her life in New York, shorter than Betty but older by a year, not the best student at school but not the worse either, quite the popular girl when she was alive... Another attached file titled _Profile picture_ caught her attention.

“Hey, I think there is a picture of you there.” She clicked on it before Veronica could answered and the image of a girl with black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and a scowl on her face appeared. The girl was holding a panel in front of her like prisoners had to when they were arrested.  _Veronica Lodge, delinquent on probation #728_ was written on it.

“Oh…” Betty didn’t knew what to say. The picture wasn't really flattering.

“Aw c'mon, were they obliged to send you this picture!”

“Well, it’s not that bad?” tried the blonde.

“Are you freaking blind? Maybe for a looser like you this picture would be acceptable but... This is like the worst picture EVER somebody took of me. If I wasn’t already dead I would die from embarrassment right now knowing a picture like this was circulating.”

Betty closed her phone and tried to comfort her new ( _imaginary?)_ friend. “Don’t worry, I won’t show it to anybody.”

“However, I must admit this picture reflect perfectly my emotions when I was told I was obliged to become your babysitter. Oh why must I do this!”

“ _And here I was saying nice things to her… I’m not so sure about this guardian angel thing…”_ thought Betty who sighed in relief when the shivers stopped because Veronica got away and jumped on the bed again, still complaining about the picture and her situation.

The next days were going to be quite exhausting, Betty had this feeling.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t wrong.


	3. Perfect, not so perfect family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some inspirations last night while listening to the thunderstorm outside.

“Oh my god, it’s so unfair!” whined Veronica as her eyes were jealously watching Betty sipping her strawberries flavoured milkshake from Pops. The two girls were walking toward Betty’s house after school. “It looks so tasty! I would have chosen the chocolate flavour though.”

Betty hummed before she stopped walking and extended her arm holding the cup in front of her “Take a sip if you want!”

Veronica huffed as she crossed her arms “You know I can’t.” She eyed the people behind her protégée staring them (well technically staring at Betty since Veronica was invisible) strangely. “And stop standing still with your arms extended like an idiot. People are staring.”

Betty turned her head over her shoulder and her cheeks reddened in embarrassment when she saw people whispering. “Oh, you’re right. I’m the only one who can hear you.”  She started to walk again, sipping happily her drink.  “I wouldn’t have mind sharing it with you though.”

“Just walk and get to your house Betty. I waited all day for you to return to your room so I could watch this new show on Netflix.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I’ll put the show for you in my room while I’ll get my homework done in the kitchen downstairs.” The taller girl hummed again as she walked.

Veronica shook her head yet a little smile made its way on her lips. That girl, Betty, she wasn’t as much of a looser as she first thought she was.

It was their fifth day together. Yes the first two or three days were quite complicated and high in emotions. Veronica, at first, felt as if she was watching a TV drama show when she first met the Cooper’s family.

Polly, an older version of Betty was in a relationship with Jason Blossom, Cheryl’s [ _aka Ginger wannabe Queen B_ ] brother and former drugs dealer two years ago, before he got arrested and sent to a youth detention center. His parents, being the richest people and the owners of the majority of Riverdale, made an arrangement with the justice and got him out of the center two months after his entry with a clean record in his files [ _Maybe money can’t buy you happiness they said but it sure as hell can buy you freedom_ ]. As for Polly and Jason, they were the High school sweet heart and Riverdale’s High favourite couple. Polly had been his girlfriend before and after his detention, even if Alice and Hal never approved of their relationship. They never approved for many reasons. First there was an old war between the Cooper and the Blossom’s family. A war which started when, supposedly, the great great grand-father [ _or whatever how many great there was_ ] Blossom killed the great great [ _well you get it_ ] grandfather Cooper. Secondly there was the detention and drug dealing events which didn’t put Jason on the good side of Polly’s parents. Anyway, coming back to Polly, Veronica hadn’t really see her since her arrival (mostly because she was always sleeping at Jason’s house to “study”) but she seemed like a nice girl judging by the pictures hanging on the wall (she looked like Betty but with 300% more assurance). The two sisters seemed really closed, since they always were pictured in each other arms in the pictures.

Alice Cooper [ _No, I’m not talking about that singer… I’m talking about Betty’s mom… Even if the two share the same psychopath face most of the time, they’re not the same person_ ] was the definition of _a sexually frustrated old woman with a stick stuck in her ass_ if you asked Veronica. Even if Veronica only knew her for five days, she never heard her complimenting Betty, not even once since her arrival. However, she heard her complaining about everything she could, especially when these things were about Betty. Even if Betty was getting back home holding an exam with an A+ written in red ink written on it, she was always finding something to say, a reproach or whatever. Heck, Veronica remembered the times when she was getting home with a B-, how her mother would smiled at her and hugged her like she just told her she won the last Nobel Prize in whatever complicated subject you can imagine.

Finally, Hal Cooper, well, he was the definition of a whipped guy. Always nodding at whatever Alice was saying. Never contradicting her. Never saying a words against her.  In fact, Veronica didn’t really hear his voice in the last five days. She wouldn’t be surprise to learn Alice chopped his balls one night in the past when he said something she didn’t like.

Veronica also continued her hissing war with Betty’s cat each day. Betty always found it funny and never really understood why her cat was acting that way toward her guardian angel. She meant, yes Veronica could be harsh and at the limit disrespectful sometimes but that didn’t necessarily made her a bad person.

Since the Cooper’s house now had one more occupant, an occupant they all were oblivious, Betty had to find a solution to where her invisible guardian would be sleeping. Even if her guardian could be a little bit arrogant and exasperating at times, Betty wouldn’t let her sleep in the armchair or on the ground. However, since Caramel and Veronica didn’t seemed to really get along and since Betty couldn’t choose between the two, she came with a solution : Caramel was sleeping on the left side of her queen size bed, Betty was sleeping in the middle and Veronica was sleeping on the right side. At first Betty didn’t really knew if Veronica would take her offer but she soon discovered her answer when she turned in her sleep and felt a shiver invading her body when she rolled on her right. As for Caramel and Veronica, it seemed to work. The less they were seeing each other and the less they were spatting at each other.

Veronica also discovered her hate for Cheryl Blossom was justified. That girl really was the definition [ _Yeah I know, not my fault everybody in this small town was the definition of something_ ] of bitch and pest. Veronica soon understood that bullying Betty was Cheryl’s number one hobby. Why had Cheryl chosen Betty as her victim when their siblings were dating? [ _I supposed it because Betty was so pure and Cheryl so perverted in the inside_ ]

Finally Veronica discovered how of a sweetheart and a Greek God was Archie Andrews. Always there to save Betty when she was bullied and always smiling his charming smile at her. Moreover, Veronica found out last night while watching Netflix, that Andrews was indeed her protégée’s neighbour. AND, their bedroom’s windows were respectively facing each other. [ _How in the world did Betty forgot to mention something as essential as this?_ ]. As for Betty and Archie, they were only friends in Betty’s opinion. [ _If that’s the case, then I slept with many “friends” who were looking at me the way Andrews is looking at Betty._ ]

 

 

“C’mon B! Open Netflix!” pressed Veronica the second Betty opened her bedroom door.

The blonde girl giggled. Sure Veronica could be bitchy and insensitive at times, but Betty knew that deep down, she wasn’t as bad as she first seemed. Her presence, even if the taller girl couldn’t see her, was refreshing.

“What was that show again?”

“Wynonna earp! The badass-est women in the universe!”

Betty typed the name and clicked on the icon of a brown hair woman holding a glowing gun in her hand. As soon as the intro song started, Veronica sang along, Betty long forgotten. The blonde girl smiled, putting her bag over her shoulder and Caramel in her arms before she left her room to study.

* * *

 

 

The credits appeared on the laptop screen as Veronica was looking at it with an opened mouth. A countdown showed up on the screen before the next episode started.

“What the… I need the next episode now! Fuck that countdown!” The girl smashed her finger on the right button of her mouse but nothing happened. “Guess I’ll have to wait.”

Finally, after what seemed like 30 minutes (but it was more like 30 seconds, Veronica always like to dramatized things a little bit) the next episode began : “ _Previously on Wynonna earp --”_ But before the voice could continue, a message appeared on the screen : “ _Battery low: 10 %, plugged your laptop”_

“Aw c’mon! Seriously?!” angrily shouted Veronica as she flopped back on the bed, her right arm covering her eyes. “Where is Betty when we need her?”

The guardian angel jumped on her feet and went downstairs to ask her protégée to plug her laptop.

“Hey Betty! I need you to –“ but voices interrupted her.

“What are you doing down there? Why aren’t you in your room?” The last sentence seemed more like a reproach then a question.

“Oh, hey Polly.” Timidly answered Betty as she looked up from her books and saw her sister.

“Anyway, as you can see, I brought some friends home and we’ll need the kitchen so it’ll be really nice if you could go back in your room.” Polly flicked some hair behind her shoulders and smiled when an arm wrapped itself around her waist.

“Hi Elizabeth,” said Jason but his eyes never met Betty’s one.

“Hi –“

“Jesus Betty, are you stupid or deaf? What are you still doing here?” snapped the older Cooper. “Scram” She made _go away_ gesture with her hands.

A six packs of beers was dropped on the table, on Betty’s binder “God, how can you be related to such a retarded Polly?” dramatically sighed Cheryl who just entered the room.

Caramel went on his four paws and spat as Betty clumsily started to gathered her belongings “I-I’m sorry.” She stuttered as another girl whispered “Stupid cat”.

Some other football players laughed before one of them put some musics as others opened their alcohol. Betty rapidly escaped the room and ran up the stairs, nearly colliding with Veronica’s body.

“What the…” started Veronica looking at Polly who was now taking some shots along with Jason and Cheryl. _Why was Betty’s sister such a bitch to her when they looked so close in the pictures?_ Veronica heard a door closing itself upstairs. That’s when she climbed the stairs and followed her protégée’s steps.

Veronica went through the door and saw Betty, sitting in her chair with her books secured in her arms as Caramel was looking at a bird on the tree near her window.

“So, what do you think?” said Betty looking everywhere in her room, trying to looked in Veronica’s direction.

“What I think about what?” When Betty knitted her eyebrows, Veronica understood “Were you talking to me since you got back in your room?”

When Betty slowly nodded, Veronica apologetically smiled at her “Sorry, I just got back. I was downstairs, about to ask you something.”

“O-Oh…” Betty looked down at her feet. “It wasn’t interesting anyway.”

“Don’t say that.” The shorter girl felt a pang in her heart : Betty’s voice was so small. She took a step toward Betty, feeling an urge to comfort her. “ _Must be something that Spellman witch did to me”_ thought the girl when she heard her voice again, much softer this time : “I’m sure whatever you were saying was pretty interesting and I’d love to hear it.”

Betty lifted her head up, clearly surprised in front of this newfound kindness.

“But before I need to know something. What the heck was that?”

“What was what?” Betty feigned ignorance.

“What happened downstairs? You never told me your sister was such a bitch! I don’t think we have the same definition of _kind and loving_ sister.”

Betty dropped her books and started to play with her hands, a tic she was doing when she was nervous. “You-You saw that?”

 “You bet I saw that. How can you let her talk to you like this?” angrily stated the shorter girl.

Betty smiled sadly. “She didn’t used to be like this, you know. In fact, it’s my fault she became like this. I did something and now she is angry at me.”

“What did you do?” curiosity took the better of her.

“I… I…” Betty closed her eyes as the volume of the music downstairs suddenly got higher, the walls starting to shake.

“You what?”

A shriek then the sound of a broken glass was heard on the other side of the door, making the two girl jumped. Veronica crossed her arms, Betty didn’t seemed like she wanted to talk about what happened between her and Polly, so the Latina girl changed the subject… For now.

“I can’t believe your mother approve of your sister inviting half the school to your house. I thought she was stricter than that”

“My parents aren’t in town for the weekend. They are out of town almost one weekend each month. These weekends rhyme with party at the Cooper. And it’s not half of the school, it’s only the popular kids: the football players, the cheerleaders, the rich kids, etc.”

“I didn’t know your sister was in the _cool and popular_ category of kids.”

Betty smiled with affection and Veronica wondered why. “ _If my sister was treating me like shit like Polly did, I would never smile like that when speaking of her.”_

“Well Polly is brilliant, beautiful, she’s going out with the captain of the football team and the richest kid at Riverdale High and, finally, she’s the cheerleader squad captain.” Betty sighed “You see, Polly is everything I’m not.”

“Hey B, don’t say that.” Veronica sat next to Betty on the arm of the chair. “You’re sister may be popular now but we both know once High School is over, she’ll become a nobody in the eyes of the adult world. You, on the other hand, you’re cute, sweet and one of the kindness people I met. Heck, you’re a fucking straight A’s girl. Don’t you understand what it means?”

“That I’m boring?” whispered the younger girl as she felt the chilly sensation since her guardian angel got closer.

The guardian shook her head even if she knew her protégée couldn’t see her. “It means you have a beautiful future ahead of you. It means people will fight to have you as their employees because you’re smart and a real smokeshow.” Betty giggled when Veronica said the word _smokeshow_ because, clearly, she didn’t believe her. “It means one day you’ll meet the right person for you and you’ll be the happiest girl in the whole world while your bitchy of a sister and that stupid ginger girl will probably end up single mothers with kids they won’t even know who the father is.”

“T-That’s sweet of you, Veronica. Thank you.” The girl started to play with her fingers again and Veronica’s eyes softened when she guessed the girl wasn’t used to be complimented.

“Yeah, well, stop lowering you, ok ?” Betty smiled, a real smile, and Veronica’s heart melted for a second. “But you’re right about one thing though.” She added.

Betty’s smiled faltered a little bit. She knew it. There was a counterpart to her guardian compliment. “What…?”

“You’re pretty boring and, most certainly, annoying.” Gently mocked the shorter girl as she bumped her shoulder into Betty’s (well more like her shoulder passed through Betty’s one).

Betty giggled. Another crashed resonated downstairs followed by a “What the fuck Clayton! Watch what you’re doing!” then Cheryl’s voice “Calm down Jay-Jay, we’ll just say it’s Elizabeth’s fault with her legendary clumsiness.”

Veronica felt anger rising inside her body. She was about to get up when Betty’s voice interfered: “It’s okay V, they’re just kidding.”

“Or not.”

“Let’s plugged my laptop and we’ll watch the next episode of that show of yours?”

“But, didn’t you have to study for your big exam on Monday?”

“WHOUHOU DRANK ! DRANK ! DRANK!” screamed people in harmony downstairs.

Betty got up from her chair and disappeared behind her closet door. When she got out she was now cladded in a pair of black jogging pants with “RHS” written in light blue on the side and a white camisole with a poop emoji on her chest.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to study with all that noise downstairs. And knowing my sister, this party isn’t finish soon.”

The girl flopped on her bed and Caramel soon followed. She took her plugged laptop and patted the other side of the bed.

“Come on V, let’s watched a couple of episodes.”

The song _Tell that Devil_ started to play and Veronica didn’t waste more time; she jumped on the bed beside Betty and positioned herself to see the screen correctly. Betty raised the volume on maximum.

Not even 10 minutes after the episode started, Betty pointed the screen, showing a beautiful girl with long wavy brown hair and a bubbly attitude. “Who’s that? I like her.”

“Press pause now!” A click later, the show was on pause. “Ok, let’s start from the beginning…” That’s how Betty and Veronica found themselves watching Netflix until three in the morning, before they both fell asleep at the same moment the partiers downstairs all unconscious from the unhealthly amount of alcohol in their system.

* * *

 

 

“Veronica… Veronica…” said a voice.

Veronica grumbled.

“Veronica!”

“ _That voice… It’s…”_ Veronica opened her eyes and noted she wasn’t in Betty’s bed nor her room anymore. “Where am I?”

“Finally, you woke up,” cheered a much too happy voice.

“What do you want Spellman?” groaned Veronica, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. “ _Damn, not that white room again.” “_ What did I do wrong this time?”

“Nothing actually!” Sabrina went next to Veronica and proudly patted her shoulder. “I got you here so we could have our first appointment.”

“Well, that sounds boring,” When Sabrina looked at her with a warning look, the Latina girl cleared her throat “I mean, that’s sound like fun. Please continue.”

Sabrina smiled and sat on a chair behind a desk.

“ _Was that desk there when I woke up?”_

“So” started the counsellor “Let’s review some things together, since our first encounter was… Well… Pretty rushed… Then we’ll see the evolution of your first week.”

Veronica hummed in agreement; not trusting the words coming from her mouth is she opened it.

“First of all, let’s talk about these papers you signed the last times you were here.” The girl looked in a drawer and got some papers out. “Did you read the conditions?” Before Veronica could answer, the blonde continued “Who am I kidding, of course you didn’t.”

The papers were dropped in front of Veronica who scanned them with her eyes. “ _Rules #1) Your protégée is and must always be your first priorities… Rule #2) Never use your powers for personal benefits… Ok, which powers? The one being invisible and inaudible from everybody else and passing through everyone and everything? Rule #3) … Boring… Rule # 4-5-6 boring as well…”_ The girl looked back down at the end of the painfully longue list of rules. She narrowed her eyes. “Wait… That last rule added in pen : Never fall in love with your protégée?”

“Well technically it isn’t a real rule but it was added after some… Unfortunate events happened in the past.”

“Oh!” Veronica’s eyes shined suddenly.  “You mean, in the past, some guardian angel fell in love with their protégé and vice versa?”  Yep, gossip was definitely one of her thing.

“Yes. And it’s kind of sad for the guardian angel which fall in love with a person it could never have since one is dead and the other is still alive. The same goes for the protégée. Plus, as you know, that job isn’t forever, so one day the two have to part forever when the task is done.”

“That shit—“ Sabrina gave her a another warning look “—Tuation is worthy of Romeo and Juliette. That’s kind of sad.”

“That’s why we decided to establish this new rule, even if it isn’t official.”

“Then I guess I’m lucky you put me with goody-two-shoes down there,” laughed Veronica as she pointed the floor below her feet “Because there’s no way I could fall in love with her. I’m bisexual, not desperate.”

Sabrina covered her eyes with her hand and sighed. “Anyway, now that you read these papers… Well I hope you read them this time…” her last sentence was whispered “Let’s get to the important point of that meeting.” The woman took out a MacBook air from another drawer.

Veronica rolled her eyes “ _Apple again…”_

“You know Veronica, even if your start as a guardian angel was… How can I say… Not what we are used to? Well, I must admit I am quite surprise with your evolution.”

“Surprise in a good way?”

“Yes.”

“So, it’s over? I’m over with that babysitting thing?” Hopefully exclaimed the Latina girl as she got up with a triumphant fist in the air.

“Euh, no Veronica.”

“Damn” The shorter girl dropped down on her chair “You gave me false hope there Spellman.”

“I know I didn’t Veronica. You perfectly know it would take more than that. You only just started your journey.”

 The Latina played with a strand of perfect black hair. “A girl is trying.”

“As I was saying, I am proud of your actions such as when you protected her from getting bullied by Cheryl Blossom or when you comforted her last night at Polly’s party. These simple actions brought happiness and lights in Betty’s life.”

Veronica smiled : 1) because she was proud of herself and 2) because, well, a strange feeling spread through her entire body when Sabrina told her she actually brought happiness in someone’s life (Or was it because that someone was sweet and innocent Betty?).

“However, I must tell you some amelioration are need in the future.”

Veronica arched an eyebrow “I knew there was a _but_ after all these praises. There is always a _but_.”

“You need to watch your language sometimes Veronica. For example that day we sent that email to Betty, she was being nice when she told you she wouldn’t show the picture to anybody else yet you didn’t listen to her and you said harsh things instead.”

“Well, since we’re speaking of that picture –“

“SShhh Veronica. This reunion was going well, don’t waste it.”

“Okay, okay,” Veronica motioned a zipper on her mouth. “Anyway, you texted me something about getting more freedom and liberty with time a couple of days ago.”

“Yeah?”

“What did you mean?”

“You will discover it in the right time.”

“Aw c’mon, I hate this suspense. Will I get some kind of superpowers?”

“No.”

“Will I be able to fly?”

“No.”

“Will I –“

“Veronica!”

“Oups, sorry” She mimed the zipper again.

“Give me your cellphone,” Sabrina extended her hand in front of her. Veronica gave it to her without a word. The counsellor plugged it on her Mac and typed on her keyboard. Minutes later, she unplugged it and gave it back to the guardian angel. “I updated your phone. You have more applications on it.”

Veronica looked down at the screen and saw a new icon with her face on it. _Veronica Lodge_ was written under it. “What’s this…?” She clicked on it. Veronica’s figure appeared on the screen as well as some information beside it.

_VERONICA LODGE – Guardian angel #728_

_Date/Hour: October 12 th 2017, 8:18 AM_

_Good/Bad ratio : (An arrow was pointing in the red section of the line, the green one was the Good part)_

_Guardian angel level : Delinquent_

_Experiences : 250 GAP before next upgrade_

_Freedom level : None, must always stay at proximity of her protégée. Gravitational force is activated in permanence._

_Specials skills: Can talk to her protégée._

_Counsellor : At first Harvey Kinkle (matriculate #45)  was attributed to her but Sabrina Spellman (matriculate #09)  asked to be in charged._

_If questions, please call/text your counsellor with the number given in your phone. Thank you._

Veronica finished her reading and looked up at Sabrina, astounded. 

“Okay, first of all, why does it ask me a password when I want to deactivate that gravitational force pulling me to Cooper like a freaking magnet?”

“This is because you can’t deactivate it right now. It needs a password only I have to do so and I will not give it to you right now. Not before you show me you earned it.”

“This is worst than parental control…” She narrowed her eyes but it didn’t affect her counsellor “Anyway, what does GAP means?”

“Good Action Points. Each time you’re doing something good, you earned GAP points. When you’ll get enough, you’ll progress in your Guardian angel level and will earn more freedom and new skills.”

“Wouha wouha there blondie. Why does everything in this application make me look like I am some characters I saw in Cathy’s games when she was playing these RPG or whatever she was calling them back when I was alive?”

“Well, some of you played some of these games and I must admit the systems in these games work pretty. We got inspired by them to build our own program.”

Veronica grimaced “ _Such a geek thing”_ “So, what other skills will I get when I’ll get these 250 other GAP?”

“You’ll discover them when you’ll get them.”

Veronica massaged her neck. “Too many weird information in such a short amount of time.”

“Don’t worry Veronica. Even if you don’t believe me right now, know I have faith in you. I know that, deep down, you are the best person we could find to fulfill this job. I know you’ll do great things with Betty.” Sabrina smiled sincerely.

Before Veronica could answer, her phone vibrated. She looked down on the screen again and read her new notification : _Elizabeth Cooper heart rate quickened. Your protégée is either having a nightmare or she is starting to wake up. You better check on her right now!_

“Oh my God, now I feel like I’m playing this game where we control these human-like-puppet which talked like retarded and have this weird green diamond over their head.”

The phone vibrated again : _Update : According to the calculation of her vital signs and her movements, we estimate the chances that Betty is waking up are up to 95%. However, we still recommend you to check it up by yourself!_

“Well, I think this is enough for our first meeting Veronica.”

“What? No – I have other questions!”

“Call me or text me. Your protégée is waking up and she’ll need you.” The lights around them started to brightened more and more. “And don’t forget Veronica, I have faith in you… So is Betty.”

“Wait!” but the lights blinded her and when she reopened her eyes, she was back in Betty’s bed, face facing the roof beside her protégée.

She took out her phone : _Saturday_ _8:24 AM_.

“ _Jesus Betty, what are you doing waking up before ten on a weekend day.”_ Yep, she was going to have a talk with Elizabeth Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Yeah, I kind of like the idea of the RPG profile character's system to learn about Veronica's progression as Guardian Angel.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)   
> Till next time!


	4. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Yes I'm in fire I now! Another chapter (yeah!) I hope it makes up from the long time I was absent!   
> Well, I'm going camping tomorow with friends so next update will take more time for sure!

“C’mon B! Please?”

“No Veronica. As I said I really need to study for this exam.” Calmly answered Betty without lifting her eyes from the notes she was reading. She frowned when she read a complicated part in her books.

“But this is Riverdale’s High first football game of the year!”

“I know, but I can’t . Sorry.”

Veronica crossed her arms and pouted. “Seriously girl, you need to relax once in a while. AND, tonight is the perfect occasion.”

“Veronica” Sigh “I’m sorry but I really need to study. My exam is tomorrow and I couldn’t study Friday nor Saturday since Polly decided to transform our house in a club filled with drunken hormonal students.” Veronica grumbled and Betty looked up from her books with an apologizing look even if she couldn’t see her guardian “I promise we’ll go to the next one.”

“But it won’t be the same! The first game is… Unique! It’s not call the FIRST game for nothing”

“Can’t you just go by yourself?”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t be here right now begging you if I could.”

“Why?” She stopped writing mid-sentence.

“Well, you see, there is this invisible force keeping me at proximity of you all the time.”

“At proximity?”

“Yeah, as soon as you are further than a couple of meters away from me, I am pulled toward you.  I’m stuck everywhere you go.”

Betty nodded slowly as she started to write again, then… “Wait a minute” Her cheeks reddened “D-Did that mean you’re in the room when I-I take a s-shower?”

“Well duh! What did you expect?”

“Oh my god,” whispered Betty as she dropped her pencil and the redness spread like wildfire on her face and even reached her neck.

“Your voice isn’t that bad when you sing in the shower by the way.”

“Oh my god” She covered her face with her hands. “I-I…” Maybe this girl was her guardian angel but that didn’t mean Betty was okay with the fact she was seeing her naked body each day… And…

Veronica laughed, interrupting her thoughts: “Hey Betty…” but the other girl wasn’t listening anymore. “B! I’m kidding okay? I have never seen you naked.” She laughed again. “I mean, yeah, this invisible force pulling me toward you really does exist, but since the bathroom is next to your room I can stay here while you take a shower.”

“… But how did you know about the singing part then?”

Veronica shrugged “I guessed it. You look like a girl who would sing while showering.”

She saw her protégée breath out, relieved as her tensed shoulders relaxed. “Don’t worry B, I haven’t seen your little Jack and Daniels over there.”

“My little what?” The redness came back when she understood the metaphor.

Veronica laughed. This girl was so easy to make uncomfortable.

Betty returned on her lecture without a word, trying to hide her embarrassment, as Veronica went to the window and looked out at the clear and night sky outside. She heard the faint sound of screams coming from the other side of the town, where the football game was about to start. Veronica sighed. “ _How I wish I was still in New York and doing my cheerleading routine before the match.”_

After 10 minutes passed in silence, except from Veronica countless sighs, Betty closed her book and looked up. “You know what Veronica?”

The called girl turned her attention from the window. “What?”

Betty smiled tenderly “I think I could use some distraction right now.”

Veronica smiled “Really? You mean… ?”

“Yep” She popped the P and added “Plus I never really went to a game before. There’s a first to everything right?”

“Oh girl, trust me, you won’t regret it!”

Betty laughed as she put a sweatshirt over her head and looked at her RHS (Riversdale High School) jogging pants. “That should do it.”

“Plus I’ll never leave your side, I promises.” Added an overjoyed Veronica.

Betty laughed “It’s because you can’t leave my side, silly.”

* * *

 

  

_\-- “Sugar, ah, honey, honey_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you got me wanting you” --_

Josie and the Pussycats, Riverdale’s High pop music group, were singing for the opening as the cheerleader squad was performing their routine in front of the completely filled benches.

Betty stared admirably at the girls, her side pressed on a pole supporting the bench. Her eyes were following each of the girls’ movements as they were moving in perfect sync and making hard jumps in the air. She spotted her sister, in the front row along with Cheryl, as they were looking at each other with a smile on their face and without stopping their choreography. Betty was obliged to admit it, they were pretty good. It was beautiful to watch.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, they’re not so bad. Though I can’t say they would be competition for my cheer squad back at Spence High.”

Betty turned her head toward the source of the voice “You mean, you were a cheerleader?”

The shorter girl laughed “What do you think? I am Veronica Lodge after all. And not only was I in the team, I was the captain of course.”

“You’re so lucky. I wish I was able to get in the team…” She turned her attention back on the girls in the middle of the field as everybody stood up from the benches to praise them.

“Why don’t you do the tryouts then?”

Betty sighed “I tried… 2 years in a row.”

“And they never…?”

The blonde shook her head. “Nope, Polly told me I would ruin the squad reputation and Cheryl told me I was too fat and lacked sizzle to get in the team.” She brought an arm around her waist as bad memories flew in her head.

“These girls are so ….” But Veronica stopped mid-sentence and looked down “ _What was I about to say? Bitches? Who am I to say these things when I would probably have been the one to tell her the exact same things if she had done the tryouts at Spence.”_

“But it’s okay. I mean, maybe they just saved me from humiliating myself in front of everybody.” Tried to cheer Betty when she interpreted Veronica’s silence with fury against the cheerleaders’ leaders.

Veronica was about to say something when a voice shouted above them: “Hey Betty!”

Both the girls lifted their head and saw Kevin Keller, one of Betty’s only friends, waving above at them. “By the unicorns out there, who would have thought I would see you at a Riverdale’s football game one day?”

“Hey Kevin!”

“Don’t stand there! Come here!”  He helped her up by grabbing her arms (fortunately he was in the first rows so it wasn’t too high).

“Hey Betty,” greeted another voice. Veronica frowned when she recognized that stupid grey beanie sitting on semi-long black hair on the boy’s silhouette next to Kevin.

“So nice, Bugs on my head is here too” Veronica crossed her arms and sat down next to her protégée. Veronica met Jughead on her second day with Betty and she immediately disliked him. She didn’t know why. There was something about his personality of “I hate everyone” and “I’m not normal” that bugged Veronica. Unfortunately, Jughead was a good friend of Betty and they were getting along so she had to bear his presence.

Betty sent her a warning glance when she heard her, before she smiled at Jughead and started a conversation with him, sitting on his right.

Veronica bumped (well passed through) the person next to her on the bench when it lifted its arms in the air to greet the football’s player.

“What the fuck?” it shrieked.

“What it is?” asked his friend.

“I don’t know, it became so cold all of a sudden.”

“Damn dude, stop smoking that thing. We’re melting right now.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and tried to adjust herself on the benches. Veronica Lodge wasn’t used on being in the bench and not in the spotlights with the cheerleaders “ _Well there’s a first to everything, right?”_ She remembered Betty’s words earlier.

The football players were now all on the field, saluting the crazy crowd. Veronica saw how Archie’s eyes seemed to look for something in crowd. When his eyes landed on Betty, the boy smiled and lifted his hands toward her. Betty stopped talking and looked behind her, thinking the boy was waving at somebody behind her. When she saw nobody else, she looked right at the front and shyly waved back, a smile forming on her lips.

“Ouhh, I think the game isn’t the only thing that Greek God over there wants to win tonight,” said an overjoyed Kevin as he clapped his hands together.

Betty simply shook her head as Jughead rearranged his collar and discretely pouted.

“Sorry jog with my head but you’re no match against that stallion,” mocked Veronica as she stuck out her tongue at him. Again, she didn’t know what but there was something about this guy that was… Making her disliked him.

The crowd screamed and Veronica turned her head toward the field, the game had just started. Through the game, Betty couldn’t help but smiled when she heard her guardian angel screaming and cursing at the reef a couple of times when he whistled against Riverdale’s team.

“ _Who would have thought Veronica was such an energetic fan of football?”_ giggled the blonde girl.

At one moment, when Archie made a touchdown, Kevin got so excited he dropped his bag filled with popcorn on the supporter’s head in front of him. Fortunately, the guy was too occupied in celebrating as well to notice.

When the wind awoke, Betty felt a shiver running through her body. She wrapped her arms around herself and chattered teeth. The fact they were located at one extremity of the bench was keeping them away from most of the heat made by the crowd.

Veronica, seeing her protégée shivering, unconsciously extended her hand toward her and rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm her. However, this only resulted in making her shivered even more. The shorter girl jumped and retracted her hands immediately, remembering her touch wasn’t as warm as it used to be when she was alive. Her eyes left the game and looked sadly at Betty as a black coat was dropped over her shoulders. Betty lightly gripped it and looked on her left, smiling at a now coatless Jughead. The blonde girl welcomed the warmth.

“Thank you Juggie,”

The boy smiled back. Veronica looked down at her hands lying on her knees. She missed her old life. She missed being the captain of the cheerleaders in Spence. She missed seeing Cathy each day as they were inseparables since their fourth birthday. She missed being the Queen of her school. She missed the warmth she was feeling when Cathy and her would put a blanket over them as they sat closed one to another during the football games since their outfit didn’t covered much. Now… Now she couldn’t even warm her freaking protégée when she was cold. What a deception of a guardian angel she was.

“Excuse me,” said a voice next to her and she lifted her head. However the intruder wasn’t looking at her but at Betty beside her. “Is this place taken?” He pointed where Veronica was currently sitting.

“Well, actually –“

“Oh Joaquin! No, no! This place is empty! Please sit with us!”

Veronica just had the time to get up before the man sat in her place. Kevin changed place to sit beside him. They started a conversation on their own.

Veronica made her way out of the benches. Why did she want to come here? Who was she kidding, she didn’t belong there anymore. She wasn’t alive anymore. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Betty concerned glance looking everywhere around her. The taller girl started to take the coat off of her shoulders, probably to try to follow her.

“It’s okay Betty. I’m just going away a little bit.”

“But –“

“Stay here B.”

“Did you say something Betty?” asked Jughead, his head now turned toward her.

The crowd cheered again as Jason was doing some kind of dance on the field, the balloon in his hands.

* * *

 

 

Veronica jumped off the bench and passed a hand through her hair, messing them up. Why?

“Damn it…” She tried to kick the wastebasket next to her but her foot only passed through. “DAMN IT!” she screamed.

Why was there so many emotions messing up inside her head right now? Why did she have to die? Yes, she wasn’t the nicest kid on earth when she was alive but she was far from being the worst either. So why couldn’t she be with Cathy right now? Oh, how she wished she could heard her voice. And her mother…

At the thought of her mother, which she hadn’t thought at first since she was adjusting to her new situation, her heart hurt like hell. “Mom…” Veronica brought a hand to her heart and tried to steady her heartbeat. Shit, how couldn’t she think about her mother earlier? What was she doing right now? Was she alright? Was she…

With shaky hands, the Latina girl took out her Iphone and clicked on the green icon with a phone in it. “ _Please, let it work.”_ She dialled the number of her former house and put the device on her ear. To her greatest surprise, she heard ringing sound on the line. She inhaled and held her breath.

_Ringgg…. Ringgg … Rin –_

“…. Hello…?” Even if the voice was little and hoarsed, Veronica immediately recognized it.

“M-Mom?” she whispered so softly she wondered if she actually said it out loud.

“Hello?” Repeated the voice. Even if Veronica couldn’t see her, she could still heard the sniffles on the other end of the line. Her mother was crying. Veronica felt her own tears starting to drop freely on her cheeks.

“Mami! It’s me! Ronnie!” She screamed through the phone. “I’m okay mami!”

“Is there somebody?” The voice was so emptied it broke Veronica’s heart. She never heard her mother like that. Her mother was always the smiling and strong woman everyone wished they were. She always enjoyed life. Now that person on the line sounded emptied, defeated and weak. Veronica gripped her phone tighter.

“Mami…”

“I’m going to hang up now…”

“NO! MOM PLEASE!” She gripped the device with both hands, putting it harder against her ear in a desperate attempt at keeping her mom longer on the line even though it was useless.

Just before the line hung up, she heard the voice of her father : “Who was it Hermione?” The voice was just as broken as her mother’s voice was.

_Bip… Bip…. Bip…_

Veronica closed her eyes and sobbed, her hands dropping on her sides. “Mom… Dad….” They were suffering… Because of her… She roughly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but more tears dropped.

“Veronica?” tried a voice behind her.

“W-What are you doing here Betty?” She cleared her throat and tried to erase the hoarseness in it.  She didn’t turn around. She didn’t want to face Betty in this state even though the girl couldn’t see her.

“I was looking for you.” There was a pause then “Are you crying?” Veronica heard the girl taking a step in her direction.

“I’m fine Betty. You can return with your friends.” A horn was heard and the crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow “You should return because it seems like your team won the game. Your friends will look for you. Archie will probably look for you too.”

Betty shook her head. “I already told Kevin and Juggie I was going home. As for Archie, I’ll congratulate him when I’ll see him tomorrow at school.”

Veronica heard the girl taking another step in her direction. She twirled around and saw they were now at 4 or 5 meters from each other. Betty didn’t have the coat on her shoulders anymore. When Veronica didn’t answer her, the blonde girl continued :

“I came here with you V.” She looked at her feet, not knowing where to look exactly. “You told me you would be there for me if I needed you. The same goes to you, you know? I’m here for you.”

The shorter girl laughed “ _Now the protégée is the one comforting me? How more pathetic can I get…”_ “You don’t have to do this Betty. I’m your guardian angel, not the other way around.”

“Look V, I know you… Passed away recently. I know this situation is new to you. I read the files about you”

“Of course you did…”

“I-I can’t say I understand what you’re living right now. But I’m here if you want to talk about it. I’m also here if you don’t want to talk about it and just want some company.”

Betty jumped from one foot to the other as the cheers continued behind them. Why was she so uncomfortable right now? Maybe it was because she didn’t know how to help her new friend. Or maybe it was because she couldn’t see her right now. “ _Hell, I don’t even know where I need to look.”_

Veronica sniffled and smiled a little, the throbbing in her heart lowering a little bit. That girl sometimes… She was full of surprises.

“How about we go back home?” tried Betty.

“Don’t you want to celebrate with the others?”

Betty lifted her head and smiled genuinely “I think I had enough of parties for one weekend.” Betty extended her hand in front of her, waiting “Right now, I would like to walk back to my house and jump on my bed. And maybe watch another episode of that reality show called _Veronica, the cheerleader, versus Caramel, the cat_.” The girl laughed at her lame joke.

“That’s not even funny.” But her giggled told otherwise “And I swear that stupid cat will magically disappeared one day.”

“Shut up and take my hand.”

“Here” she answered but she didn’t move.

“Veronica, I said : Take my hand” Before the shorter girl could say anything else, she added “I know you didn’t take it because I didn’t feel that chilly sensation.”

“Betty, I don’t know” Veronica looked at her hands, unsure. She remembered how Betty shivered or how everyone stepped further away from her when she touched them.

Her protégée cleared her throat, impatient, and said “I’m waiting.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” She slowly gripped her hand, immediately feeling Betty’s warmth for the first time. The warmth spread through her entire body like wildfire. Betty shivered but before Veronica could get her hand away, Betty squeezed it and Veronica surprisingly felt the tugged on her hand and couldn’t take it back. By the look on her face, Betty seemed just as surprised as her.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket at the same time but she ignored it.

“I’m sorry… But I told you it wasn’t a good idea! My touch isn’t –“

“Shh Veronica. Who said I didn’t enjoy this feeling? Yes I shiver every time but it didn’t mean it’s bad.” Betty started to walk away from the noises and toward the silent and emptied streets. Veronica was surprise to feel her hand being pulled forward. “ _What is happening? Why can I feel her. Why can she holds my hand?”_

“I-I don’t know how to explain it but… When I touch you… There is this soft breeze invading my body… But it isn’t a cold and hurtful breeze like when it’s winter. No. It’s warm and welcoming. You know, like when you’re on a mountain on a spring day, closing your eyes and letting the wind gently caressing your face?” The blonde then girl cleared her throat “And now I’m babbling and please tell me to shut up before I continue to embarrass myself.”

  _“That girl really is something…_ ” thought the Latina girl with a smile on her face and a lighter heart in her chest.

The two girls walked hand in hand, a soft smile on their lips, silently appreciating the other presence beside them. The two were silently enjoying the peacefulness the night was giving them at this moment. Neither one of the two opened their mouth, afraid to break the peace the night was offering them if they did otherwise.

At a moment, a simple “Thank you” was whispered. In response, Betty only tightened her grip around Veronica’s hand. No other words were said. No other word was needed.

* * *

 

 

Veronica opened her eyes suddenly. She was now in Betty’s room, lying in her protégée’s bed as the other girl was sleeping beside her. Veronica closed her eyes and recalled what happened earlier : they walked in silence till they arrived at Betty’s house and, when they were inside, Betty went in the bathroom to take a shower before they went in bed.

Veronica silently got up, careful as to not wake up the girl beside her, and took out her cellphone, remembering it vibrated earlier. The light emanating from the screen and blinding her made her curse under her breath. When her visions stabilized, she read the notifications she missed at the football game.

_Sunday, 22:38 PM : New update in Veronica Lodge application. We suggest you to take a look as soon as you can! If you have some questions, don’t hesitate to communicate with your counsellor. Thank you._

“ _Update?”_ The shorter girl typed her password and clicked on the application with her name on it. She was surprised to find some of the information had change.

_VERONICA LODGE – Guardian angel #728_

_Date/Hour: October 14 th 2017, 4:34 AM_

_Good/Bad ratio : (The arrow was still in the red zone but it had move a little bit toward the green line)_

_Guardian angel level updated to : Rookie_

_Experiences : 550 GAP before next upgrade_

_Freedom level : Rookie can now permanently ventures further away (500 meters away) from its protégée without getting pulled by Gravitational force. Gravitational force can now be deactivated by the protégée for a short amount of time._

_Specials skills: Can talk to her protégée and can touch object when concentred enough but this last skill require a great amount of energy so we recommend to use it with moderation._

_Counsellor : At first Harvey Kinkle (matriculate #45)  was attributed to her but Sabrina Spellman (matriculate #09)  asked to be in charged._

_If questions, please call/text your counsellor with the number given in your phone. Thank you._

“Wait a minute… I don’t understand… What did I do to earn all these GAP points suddenly?” Narrowing her eyes, she dialled Sabrina’s number and got out of Betty’s room, not wanting to wake her up with her voice.

“Sabrina Spellman speaking?” said a tired voice at the other end of the line.

“…Hi. I’m sorry to disturb you at such an inappropriate hour.”

“Oh Veronica!” Sabrina sounded surprise by the seriousness and the confusion in the voice of her delinquent. “Don’t worry about it; it’s part of my job to be available as much as possible. How can I help you?”

“Well, I have questions about this update I got on my profile since I became a rookie.”

“Oh Veronica! That’s such a good new! I’m so happy for you, you finally increase in rank!” The other woman squealed in her phone.

“Yeah… About that… Not that I am not happy about this but… I don’t understand why I levelled up, if I can call it that way.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… I just convince Betty to get out of her house and have some fun… Then I freaked out and she comforted me… And my cellphone vibrated to tell me I was now a rookie.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

“But… I didn’t do anything… So how could I earn so many GAP points?”

“Wait a moment, I’ll check in my files…” Veronica heard some rustlings then tapping noises on the other end of the line. “Here it said you watched some show with her in her room Friday night and brought her out of her house to take her to the game Sunday night.  With these simple actions, you raised her happiness level a lot. Happiness level which was pretty low before you intervene Veronica.”

“But shouldn’t you be mad at me?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because of me she didn’t study like she wanted to. Shouldn’t my job be to encourage her education before my own desires? ”

“Veronica, your job isn’t to make sure she studies 24 hours a day. Your job is to protect her mental and physical health at all cost. School is important, yes, but what you did there was much more important. Maybe you wanted to go to the match but it was also a benefit act for Betty as well. ”

“Okay… But why did I earn GAP points when Betty comforted me? Shouldn’t I lose some instead since I failed at my job?”

Sabrina smiled. Even if her delinquent could be a real pain in the ass most of the times, she had developed some affection for the Lodge girl. She was… Special “Veronica, you don’t earn GAP points only when you’re doing something directly. When you accepted to show your vulnerable side to Elizabeth Cooper Sunday night, you took a huge step into your Guardian and Protégée’s relationship. Trust is one of the most important elements in this job. Plus, from what I received here, Betty’s happiness hadn’t been so high since…” Sabrina cleared her throat “Well a really long time.  She hadn’t had someone leaning on her shoulders to seek comfort for a really long time. By doing so, you made her feel important again.”

“I did?”

“Hum-Hum.” Some noise behind Sabrina caught Veronica’s attention.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“No, no dear. Continue please.”

There was a silence as Veronica took a deep breath, debating if she should tell her counsellor or not the next thing that was on her mind.

“I-I called my mother tonight.” There was a pause on the other end of the line “I c-could hear her voice but she couldn’t hear mine.”

“I see.”

“Her.. Her voice… She sounded so broken… And lost… I wanted to comfort her so much… I wanted to tell her I was alright…” A single tear slide down her cheek “But I couldn’t…”

“Veronica… I’m so sor --”

“Don’t say it… Please.”

Sabrina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. However, before she could talk, the Latina girl beat her to it “Well, I think I’ll go back to sleep. I have a feeling Betty will wake up early to study for her test in the morning.” She too, took a deep breath, trying to control her shaking voice “Thank you Sabrina. Goodnight.”

Sabrina was taken aback when she hear the delinquent calling her by her first name. She wanted to continue this discussion but she also knew she shouldn’t push her luck. She recovered quickly to answer her “Goodnight Veronica.”

The line ended. Sabrina’s eyes stayed glue on the phone in her hand. An arm wrapped itself around her torso and pulled her close to another body. A kiss was dropped on her neck lovingly. “Is everything alright darling?”

Sabrina dropped her head on her pillow and grabbed the arms around her body and squeezed it with affection. “Yeah… Sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep.”

Another kiss landed on her neck, longing a little longer this time. “I love you Sabrina,” said the sleepy voice behind her.

“I love you too Harvey,” whispered Sabrina as she closed her eyes. However, the woman didn’t find sleep since her mind was always going back to the broken voice of Veronica in her phone. A voice she hadn’t thought possible to hear from this fearless girl she met a week ago.

That night she made herself a promise: To do whatever it took to help Veronica in her mission and to save her lost soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I really liked this Chapter. I like writing this other side of Veronica. What did you think?
> 
> And many thanks to the people leaving kudos and comments! Sincerely, it always bring a smile on my face when I received those because it show me how my work is appreciated :) Those are like my paycheck hahaha
> 
> Till next time!


	5. Veronica got moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long delay! Got pretty occupied with the end of my vacations and beginning of school! This session is one of the worst in my program but I'll try to update as much as I can :)

“C’mon, move!” said Veronica as she eyed the glass of water in front of her. Frustrated and exasperated, she tried to hit it with her hand but it only passed through the object. “What the fuck!” How come she couldn’t even touch the glass when, only three nights ago, she walked all the way home holding Betty’s hand?

The Latina girl slapped the desk with both of her hands, out of frustration, and some loose sheets moved slightly. “Wow, levelling up from delinquent to rookie really sucks.” She rolled her eyes and let herself fell back on the bed, arms sprawled, “I thought it would be more exciting.” She glared at the glass, still in the same position for the last hour, then at the sheets next to it.  “As if moving sheets like a light breeze will help Betty in her life.”

Veronica swung her body to sit up and straightened her back, staring at the door behind her. Speaking of Betty, why was it taking her so long to come back in her room? Thirty minutes earlier, as her protégée was studying uninteresting things [ _As always_ ] and Veronica was trying to find the Luke Skywalker in her to move the water glass with her mind/hand, they both jumped when they heard Alice’s voice calling her daughter downstairs.

“ _More like she screamed like these goats scream when they get their throats slain during sacrifices.”_

She remembered how Betty sighed before she slowly got up, asking politely Veronica to stay in the room and to not follow her. So Veronica stayed in the room. Family drama wasn’t Veronica’s thing anyway. Maybe Alice wanted to talk to Betty about the arguments they had the night before?

              --- FLASHBACK

_“ELIZABETH COOPER!”_

_Betty winced and Veronica turned her head in her direction. The two girls were watching Netflix on Betty’s laptop, lying comfortably on her bed with popcorn between them (well popcorn Veronica couldn’t eat)._

_“Jesus Christ Betty, how come your neighbour never called the PDJ since today? Your mother always sounded like she’s about to murder you when she screams like that.”_

_“Sushh V!” giggled the blond hair girl as she pressed pause on her laptop._

_Veronica rolled her eyes “Oh yeah, as if your mother could hear me.”_

_“COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!”_

_Betty shook her head and clicked on the PLAY button. “Tell me what I missed when I’ll get back okay?”_

_Before Veronica could tell her to press pause again since she would wait for her, the taller girl was already downstairs. Veronica shrugged and returned her attention on the man speaking on the screen. Everything was alright until shouts emerged from below, louder than the sounds on the speakers of the laptop. Curious and confused, Veronica sat up and looked down at Caramel who didn’t spat at her but simply turned its head on the side. The shorter girl got up and walked toward the door._

_“Care to explain to me why Mrs. Grunwald told me you got a B- on your last biology exam when I saw her in the grocery store!”_

_“I-I don’t know mom… The subject was really hard and –“_

_“You know this isn’t the real reason! Since last week you neglected your studies for that stupid Netflix thing! Don’t you think I’m not hearing you listening to that shitty application each day when I passed in front of your room!”_

_“What? No mom, I –“_

_“No buts Betty. You’re going back in your room RIGHT NOW to study and I don’t want to hear any stupid show for the rest of the week. Am I clear?”_

_“I –“_

_“AM I CLEAR?”_

_Betty pulled her hands in tight fists, slowly exhaled and lowered her head “Yes mom…”_

_“Now go.” Alice turned her back on her daughter and continued to wash the glass she had in her hand._

_Betty slowly climbed up the stairs when another voice stopped her “Bouhou, seems like Betty the perfect child isn’t so perfect after all.”_

_When she lifted her head, she met Polly’s smirking face. The girl was cladded in her cheer outfit and was wearing Jason’s jacket over her shoulders. Betty concluded she just came back from her cheer’s practice._

_“Don’t use the word perfect please…” whispered Betty before she continued her way, turning her back toward her sister._

_If she had looked back at Polly, she would have seen a glimpse of sadness in her sister’s eyes._

_When Betty got back in her room, she was smiling, apologizing at Veronica for the noises. Veronica wanted to ask her if everything was alright but the other girl simply dropped on her mattress, lowered the volume on her laptop and silently watched the show.  As for Veronica, she missed the end of the show since she kept glancing at the other girl’s eyes which were now emptied and sad. Neither spoke a word that night._

_\--- END OF FLASHBACK._

The door opened and Betty’s slowly entered, closing the door behind her and sighing.

“So?” asked Veronica.

“So…” Then Betty smiled “I got a job at Pops!”

Veronica turned her head lightly on the side “What?”

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later…

“Remind me why we need to spend our Saturday at Pops?” Veronica was currently lying on a seat at Pops and she was watching Betty who was cleaning the table in front of her. “Isn’t it enough that you already come here two nights after school?”

“Because I got a job.” Whispered Betty, cladded in the yellow and white outfits of Pops’ restaurant.

“And why did you get a job? You don’t seem like the type of girl who needs money because she goes shopping each week for new clothes.”

“What? Are you implying my clothes aren’t on point?”

“It depends. You want the truth or not?”

Betty rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. “Look, I’m sorry you are stuck with me but I really need that job.”

“What for?” questioned Veronica as she rolled on her back, stretching her arms in the air.

Before Betty could answer, Pop’s voice interrupted them “Elizabeth, can you come here please?”

“Coming!” answered the blonde girl.

Just before she got away, she grabbed the salt which was slowly making its way toward the end of the table. “And stop moving every object Veronica, we don’t want the clients freaking out and thinking ghosts are haunting the place. I now you’re happy you got this new power but, please, behave. I need this job.” And she was gone.

Veronica, through the week when Betty was either at school or studying, passed most of her time trying to master her new ability. She was quite desperate at first when it didn’t work (Veronica never was the most patient person on earth), but with time and practice, she improved a lot. Now she was able to move little object or, even better, she was able to click on the mouse’s buttons so she was able to put the show she wanted on Netflix by herself. [ _Anyway, back to the important things…_ ]

Looking outside, the Latina girl spotted a handsome redhead walking toward the restaurant along with other footballer players. She jumped on her feet and went outside “ _Since I gain more freedom, I should take advantage of it. Watching Betty working is boring anyway. However, watching that ginger stallion walking in his jacket? That’s my jam.”_

“Damn Reggie, that throw was awesome!” said Moose, imitating Reggie’s position before he threw the balloon during their practice.

“Yeah dude! The coach was pretty impress!” another guy gave him a tap on his back.

“I bet the coach is thinking about promoting me to captain when Jason will graduate.” Reggie threw his right arms around Archie’s shoulders “Don’t you think so too Andrews?”

Archie rolled his eyes “Keep dreaming Mantle.”

The boys laughed when Moose suddenly said “Wait a moment, isn’t that waitress at Pops the youngest Cooper?”

“What?” Reggie put his free hand above his eyes to make a visor “Oh my God, you’re right! Oh oh, things got suddenly interesting.”

“Guys…” Warned Archie when a smirk appeared on his friends face.

“I think this day become even better than it already was.”

Veronica took a menacing step toward the Asian guy, rage filling her body. “ _I’ll show him a piece of my mind_ ” she thought, but, before she could do anything else, Archie beat her to it.

“Fuck off Mantle, leave her alone,” The redhead forcefully hit the other boy’s arm off his shoulders. “And that goes for all of you!” He glared at each of the football players. They all lifted their arms in the airs to show they wouldn’t do anything.

“Aw, you’re no fun Andrews.” Wined Reggie, putting both his hands in his jacket’s pockets.

“ _Can’t this guy stop being so perfect”_ thought Veronica, admiring the man in front of her.

“What is it Andrews? Afraid we’ll take your sweet little Betty first? Don’t worry, we’ll just warm her up a little… You’ll be able to fin –“ Started Chuck arrogantly but the rest of his sentence was stopped when Archie aggressively pushed him against the nearest container, his right arm right under his neck.

“Shut up Chuck! Look at her more then you should and I promise you you’ll regret it.” Rage was filling Archie’s eyes.

“Gezz calm down Andrews, I was only joking,” Chuck slowly got the arm on his throat away from him.

“I think you must work on your jokes again because they suck.”

Chuck rolled his eyes.

“Aw c’mon guys,” said another boy as he threw both his arms around his two comrades, a smile on his lips, “Let’s keep that fire burning inside you for the next game, okay?” Then he turned his head toward Archie “Look dude, Chuck was only kidding. You know he wouldn’t touch Betty since he got his eyes on someone else already.” He turned his head toward Chuck “Speaking of that girl, what the hell are you waiting for Chuck? It’s been a year already since you’re breaking our ears with how beautiful she is and everything. Where’s our womanizer?”

“Shut up Riley,” scoffed Chuck, crossing his arms, glaring at the boy with short blond hair and brown eyes “Melody isn’t like the others.”

“I’ll shut up when the two of you will stop fighting for such silliness. Not that I’m saying Betty is silly or anything. Chuck made a really bad joke.” When Chuck was about to open his mouth, he quickly added “He won’t do anymore. Right?” He warningly raised his right eyebrow.

“Yeah… sorry.”

Archie closed his eyes “It’s okay, I guess. Just… Don’t say anything like that again. She’s a girl, just like Melody, show some respect.”

“ALRIGHT! Now, how about we get in there and eat these hamburgers and onions rings I kept thinking about during the practice? Those were my only motivation.”

The boys agreed as Riley smiled again, freeing his two companions. The group of man slowly walked toward the restaurant again, as if nothing happened minutes ago.

“ _I got a bad vibes from this Chuck guy,”_ Veronica glared at the dark skin and handsome boy walking in front of her. “ _At least not every football players are assholes_.” She smiled looking at Archie and Riley speaking to each other about their next game.

* * *

 

 

Veronica was watching a horror movie on Netflix, lying down on Betty’s bed.

“Aw COME ON girl! As if the killer would answer you when you ask if there is somebody in your house.” A shadow appeared behind the girl who turned around and screamed before a knife sliced her throat. Veronica rolled her eyes “That’s what you get from being so stupid girl. This is called natural selection.”

Veronica rolled on her back as the other teenagers in the movie were speaking to each other, clearly freaking out. She sat up and glanced outside, observing her protégée in a jeans shorts and a kaki camisole while she was mowing the lawn. “ _Yep, even if we’re in October, the sun and the heat are still present for sure.”_

A scream from the movie brought her attention back on the laptop’s screen. That’s went she notice a notification in the right bottom of it. _New email ; Netflix … Your monthly bill…_ Veronica frowned. Why was Betty receiving a bill from Netflix? Wasn’t her mother the one paying for this application?

Concentrating, the Latina girl clicked on the little box and rapidly read the mail. “ _Why… And why had she changed her account?”_ scanning the mail, she read the date all the changes were done : October 16 th.

“Wait a minute… Wasn’t that when Betty and Alice got their big argument… Well mostly Alice screaming at Betty…”

When she finished her sentence, the mower went off and a couple of seconds later, the back door was opened.

* * *

 

 

Betty took an emptied glass and filled it with the tap’s water. She hurriedly drank the water, sighing with happiness when the liquid went down her dry throat.

“So that’s why you took this new job at Pops!” exclaimed Veronica a couple of meter behind Betty.

The blonde girl shrieked and jumped, nearly dropping her glass on the ground. She twirled around, a hand gripping her camisole above her heart. “Sweet Jesus Veronica, don’t scare me like that! Wear a bell or something.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Cooper. Maybe I didn’t get many A’s in my life but that doesn’t mean I’m not able to put one plus one together.”

Betty leaned her back against the counter behind her. “Well, you know my mom right? She got mad when I didn’t excel in the last Biology exam and she blamed it on Netflix so she cut our account.”

“Why did you create your own? I mean, you’re working to pay the bill yet you don’t really watch it. This doesn’t make any sense.”

Betty smiled, eyes softening “But you like watching these shows.”

“But –“

“Look, I now being my guardian angel isn’t the funniest task… Since I am kind of boring” Betty looked down as she nervously shifted from one foot to the other. “And I now Netflix is one of the few things you really like here. So, if Netflix is enough to make up, even just little bit, for the inconvenient you have to endure because of me, then every pennies are worth it.”

Veronica crossed her arms, “You should have told me, B.” She put her hands on her face “Damn Betty. If I had known I wouldn’t have whine like a child each time you were going to work.” She gripped her hair “Seriously I’m the worst.”

Betty’s laugh filled the room as she looked up again, trying to figure where her guardian angel was “Where would have been the fun? Childish Veronica is quite entertaining you know.”

“You’re the worst.”

“And you’re stuck with me.” She turned around and filled her glass again “So, anything new with your superpowers?”

Veronica scoffed “Superpowers my ass.”

The two girls turned their head toward the front door when it opened. They saw Polly, clad in her cheerleader outfit climbing the stairs at lightning speed then ran back down seconds later before clacking the door close.

“What the…”

Betty shrugged “Must have forgotten something, I guess.”

Veronica eyed Betty’s figure. “Hey, you know what?”

Her protégée looked into the direction of the voice and slowly took a sip of water “Humm?”

“Why don’t I train you for the next cheer’s tryout?”

“What?” asked an incredulous Betty, nearly spitting the liquid in her mouth. “I don’t know…”

“C’mon B. Why not? I was the captain for 3 years after all. I got moves. I could teach you!”

“I’m not really sure…” she thought as she remembered the humiliation she lived the last times.

“Trust me. Plus you want that redhead to notice you don’t you?”

“N-no! I never said that!”

“Then that’s the perfect way to get his attention!” Veronica completely ignored her.

Betty sighed. How could she get herself out of that situation? “How can you teach me if I can’t even see you?”

For a moment, she thought she had won but…

“It’s easy, my friend.” She clapped her hands together. “When I was in the squad, I recorded all our routines and most of our practices and I put them on my GoogleDrive. We can access them with your laptop!”

Betty wanted to refuse but she knew nobody ever dared to say no to Veronica.

* * *

 

 

“What the email address?” asked Betty as they were now side to side in front of her laptop.

“Ice_Queen_24@gmail.com”

The blonde typed the letters “Your password?”

“IrockUsuck” Her protégée stopped writing and snorted “What?” Veronica rolled her eyes “I was 13 when I create my account okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Stop smirking like that! I would like to know your own password. I bet it must be Caramel something.” When the taller girl stopped giggling, it was Veronica turned to smirk. “I knew it”

Betty clicked and many folders appeared on the screen. Veronica pointed the one named _Cheer_ (even if pointing was pointless) and told her to open it. Other files appeared.

“Hum…” thought Veronica scanning the screen, “HA! Take this one for a starter!”

When the video started, the camera was facing a wall and nobody was being filmed.

“ _How does this thing works?”_ asked a voice Betty knew too well since a couple of weeks. “ _I guess it’s on_.”

A beautiful tanned skin girl with wavy black hair walked in front of the camera. The girl was wearing a black, silver and white cheerleader outfit with “Spence” written on her breasts. The girl positioned herself in the center of the camera and smiled, showing her whited teeth surrounded by lips wearing thick red lipstick. Betty was mesmerized by the girl’s beauty. No wonder she was so popular and the captain of the squad. She would easily dethroned Cheryl or her sister if she had come to Riverdale High. The picture these _people (? Were they humans?)_ sent her of her guardian angel when she met her did not do honour to Veronica’s beauty. Veronica was right about that fact.

“ _Okay girls, here’s some new moves I want you to analyze since we’ll practice them in our next session.”_ Then the Veronica on the screen started to gracefully move and jump in front of the camera, all the while singing number from 1 to 8. Finally, Veronica did a backflip and perfectly landed on both her feet, arms outstretched in a V shape in the air. The girl was breathing rapidly and a strand of hair got in her face.

“ _Don’t worry, I’ll do it again but more slowly this time. Ready? Go!”_ The same routine was done again but much slower and with much more explanations this time.

All the while, Betty kept her eyes on the girl’s movements ( _Look at those muscles!!_ Screamed her brain but she ignored it), admiring every one of them as her guardian angel next to her was giving her more complete explanations.

“ _Well, that’s it for today! If you have any question, text me okay?”_

Betty turned her head to her right, where her guardian angel was since her voice was coming from there when the video was playing. She opened her mouth to speak but another voice from the video stopped her along with the sounds of clapping hands.

“ _Wow Ronnie” a whistle resonated in the room and the camera moved as someone took it. The camera moved closer to Veronica “How come you get sexier each time I see you dance.”_

Veronica felt her heartbeat accelerating. That voice. It was…

“ _What can I say Cathy, I’m a Lodge.”_ _Veronica pulled her hair in loose ponytail_ , _smirking at her friend._

_The camera moved around Veronica’s body, “Ohhh, hey everybody, here is where the video is getting good,” There was a zoom on the Latina’s butt. “C’mon, shake that ass for me!”_

_Veronica laughed, turned around and pushed the camera away from her. “Shut up Cathy.”_

_“Make me.”_

_Veronica laughed again, taking a sip of water from the bottle that was on the ground “You wish!”_

_The two girls giggled before Cathy continued “Yes, yes because everyone knows I wish I was kissing you when I kiss Yan.”_

_“What can I say –“_

_“Yes, yes, you’re a Lodge after all, I get it. Now come and let’s get out of here Lodge, before your head gets so big it won’t pass the door anymore.”_

_\--- The screen became black­_

Veronica stared at the screen, as happiness spread through her body at the sound of Cathy’s voice. It was so good to hear the voice of her best friend. However, she shook her head when she remembered where she was. Now wasn’t the time to pity herself. She was on a mission.

“So,” she started “What did you think?”

“Who’s Cathy?” the question got out of her mouth before she could stop it. Betty wished two things when the words came out. First, she wished she could see her guardian angel right now, so she could read the emotions written on her face. Secondly, she wished her brain wouldn’t be so stupid and asked the question with a frown on her face. “ _Why though? Why am I frowning,_ ” She mentally asked herself.

“Cathy was… Well she _is_ my most important person,” A pang of jealousy stabbed Betty when she heard the affection in Veronica’s voice. “We are my best friend since we are like four.”

 _“_ Oh, ok…” Betty bit her lips when another inappropriate question was about to get out of her mouth.

“So, about the video –“

“Was she… You know… Bi?”

“What?” said Veronica as Betty’s mind screamed the same thing in her head.

“ _What the hell? Where did that come from? Just SHUT UP already_!” added Betty’s mind as the blonde girl bit her lips harder and stopped breathing.

There was a silence before Veronica laughed out loud. “Cathy? Bi? No! She was the straightest girl I’ve known in my life.” Then she frowned, trying to understand where her protégée was trying to get with all these questions “But why all these questions about Cathy? I thought we were here so I could show you my moves, not doing an exposé on my life on earth before I died.”

“Sorry, I was just curious about your life… I guess,” Betty clicked on the replay button “Anyway, let’s watch it again!” She closed her eyes “ _What the fuck is wrong with you Cooper?”_

Veronica paused the video, satisfied when she successfully click on the button, “Okay, enough looking at me for now. Change into something more adequate and let’s go outside to practice and get that laptop outside too.”

“What? But –“

“No buts girl! Nothing is better than practicing.”

Betty closed her laptop and did as told. The two girls passed the rest of the days practicing moves, Veronica giving the girl the right indications and correcting her when she was doing something wrong. They laughed together when Betty stopped in her momentum of doing a backflip, fear taking over her. It result in Betty falling hard on her butt in the grass and a sneaky remark from Veronica but it was soon followed by a giggle.

When the sun was starting to get down, Veronica’s phone rang.

“Hold on!” she told her protégée as she unlocked the screen when she saw _SPELLMAN WITCH_ on it. “Hello?” Maybe she should change that nickname now she thought.

* * *

 

 

Betty dropped on her bed, her wet hair dripping on her bed sheets but she didn’t care. A smile found its way on her face when she thought about all the fun she had in the afternoon. Her routine was far from being the best, but with time and practice, she was starting to think she actually have a chance in the next tryouts. If her sister and Cheryl put their mutual hated toward her aside for a start. Anyway, all of this was thanks to Veronica. Her special and _unique_ guardian angel.

Betty took her phone : _8:23 PM._ Veronica’s meeting with her counsellor sure was long. She listened to the silence in her room except from Caramel’s purr.

“It sure is quiet when she isn’t here.” Betty then eyed her laptop. Maybe she could look for a new show to watch when Veronica would come back. She opened her device and came with the GoogleDrive page of her said friend.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw another folder named _Cathy and I_ and, even if her mind was screaming at her to stay away from it because it was a violation of privacy, her body didn’t seem to listen as she clicked on it.

Hundreds of pictures appeared on the screen. Pictures of Veronica and another equally beautiful girl but with short red head and taller than Veronica. The  two had pictures of them from when they were little to their eighteen birthdays. On each picture, the two girls were either hugging each other or standing next to each other.

Betty felt a pang of jealousy when she saw a picture of the two girls holding out their wrists to proudly showed their new matching tattoos which consisted of a yellow flower. Betty slightly remembered yellow flowers meant friendship.  

The pang of jealousy returned when another picture popped up on the screen. On it, there was a drunk and grinning Veronica who was doing the peace sign with one hand as her other was holding a Tequila bottle. Cathy, standing next to her, had an arm around her neck, the other was holding a glass and she was kissing Veronica’s cheeks. _True BFF_ was the name of the picture.

“ _I shouldn’t be jealous of Veronica because she had the chance to have a best friend all her life instead of being alone like me.”_ Betty closed the picture, convinced that this was the real reason she was feeling like this. “ _Veronica sure was beautiful and popular.”_ She was about to close the window, now ashamed of looking in these files which weren’t hers when her eyes landed on another folder. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the title.

She started the first video she saw and, not even three minutes into it, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

* * *

 

 

Veronica didn’t come back until two in the morning that night. Betty was already asleep when she came back. 

“ _Damn, that meeting with Spellman was long”_ she thought but she smiled when she remembered the softness in her counsellor’s voice when she spoke about the phone incident with her mother. When Veronica refused to speak about it (it was too painful and she wanted to forget about it because she knew she would leave Betty to find Hermione if she thought about it to much), Sabrina didn’t press on. She simply told her she was happy Veronica called her and to not hesitate to do it again if needed. No reprimand were said, that was a first.

Veronica happily laid down next to Betty. As she did so, she walked pass Betty plugged laptop and didn’t saw the opened page.

“ _Things aren’t so bad after all”_ thought the shorter girl as she turned on her side and watched her protégée’s sleeping face with a smile on her own.


	6. Ups and Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all your kind comments, really! Sorry for the delay but my semester at school is taking most of my time recently. Anyway, I hope you'll like this new chapter :)

“Betty?”

“Sorry, I’m busy.” Threw the taller girl as she was writing something in her books.

“You kept saying this since nine this morning and now it’s” Veronica looked down at her phone “three in the afternoon. Can’t you take a break?”

“No.”

“How about we practice that routine I showed you yesterday?” tried Veronica in a hopeful voice.

“Veronica” Betty sighed and lifted her head “What words don’t you understand in - _I’m busy-_ and – _No -_?”

Veronica closed her mouth, surprised by her protégée’s attitude. “ _Did I do something wrong?”_ She frowned, trying to remember if she had say anything mean to her protégée the night before but nothing came into her mind. “ _Or maybe it’s THAT time of the month?_ ”

Veronica was about to ask her what was wrong when there was a knock on her door. Betty immediately got up and opened it. She was surprised to see Polly on the other side, looking quite annoyed to be standing in front of her door.

“Hey Polly.”

“Archie is downstairs and he wants to talk to you.” And without another word, the girl was gone. “Tell mom I won’t be home tonight!” she shouted before Betty heard Polly’s bedroom door slamming shut.

“Betty –“ Tried Veronica but the other girl was already gone. “What the hell…”

Veronica got up and silently went at the top of the stairs, close enough to hear what the other two were saying but far enough to prevent Betty for acknowledging her presence. Archie was happily speaking, his right shoulder leaning on the doorframe, his signature goofy grin on his face and a hand messing his red hair as Betty was laughing at something he just said.

“So,” continued the boy “Since my father is out of town for Halloween’s weekend, I’m doing a party at my house Friday night. I was thinking it would be nice if you could come.”

“Oh, does that mean I must find a costume? Because I don’t really have one right now.” The girl played with a lonely strand of hair out of her tight ponytail.

“Oh no, no!” The boy grinned “Costume is optional, as long as you come!” The boy messed his hair again “And if you really needed one, I think I have a werewolf costume back in my closet, if you want it. Not the best option I know, but if it can help into convincing you to come...”

“Hum, I’ll think about it.” Betty nervously scratched her cheek “Thanks for the invitation though.”

“Nice!” Then the boy cleared his throat “I mean… Good... Well, I guess I’ll leave you to your thing” He pointed his thumb toward the street behind him “I need to go to school for another practice. You know, before our next match. The coach wants us to be ready since we’ll be against the second best team of the league. And, you know, I hope I’ll see you there again. Kevin and Jughead were pretty happy to see you.”

“That would be great Archie.” Betty smiled.

Archie smiled back “Hum, I should go. You know, practice?” The boys started to walk away. Betty looked behind her, as if she was actually seeing Veronica silently observing them. “Hey, do you mind waiting for me a little bit? My shift at Pops starts soon. Maybe we could walk together? Like old time.”

Archie’s grin returned on his face. Veronica pouted. She guessed she wasn’t about to find out what was wrong with the other girl since she was doing a perfect job at avoiding her.

* * *

 

 

“Betty” tried Veronica for the hundred times.

“Not now Veronica, I’m working.” Harshly whispered Betty as she roughly scrubbed the table filled with the rest of some ice cream.

“No, I think now is the perfect moment,” started Veronica as she followed her protégée toward the counter with the cash desk. “Now is the perfect moment for you to tell me about that elephant in the room.”

“Elephant?”

“No, you know what? Forget the elephant; it’s more likely a freaking mammoth right now.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“BULLSHIT!” screamed the Latina girl as she hit the counter with her hands. The stand filled with biscuits beside her fell and the cookies were now spread on the counter and the floor.

“Veronica!” hissed Betty as she started to collect the ones on the counter.

“I’m sorry.” And she really was. She only wanted the blonde girl to tell her what was wrong so everything could go back to normal between them. She crouched down to help her protégée but her hand only passed through the cookie. Sadness filled her eyes. Why was she so useless?

Betty was about to take the cookie on the ground when another hand beat her to it. Looking up, she met two brown eyes.

“I guess it’s safe to assume it is still comestible since it’s been on the ground for less than 5 seconds.” Said the boy with the RH jacket, a shy smile on his face.

Betty giggled “You know that rule isn’t true Riley.”

“No? Shit, then it’s a miracle I didn’t die from intoxication or anything else yet.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. She liked the boy, really, he was sweet to her protégée in and out of school and all but, right now, she wanted some time alone with Betty to clear their problem.

Betty giggled again, taking the cookie from his hands “Let me get this cookie away from you before you decide to take a bite and get sick.” Betty got on the other side of the counter “So, what can I get you Riley?”

“How about a medium strawberry milkshake?” He put his right arm on the counter, leaning a little bit forward but not too much to get the other girl uncomfortable.

“I’d say you’re making a good choice.” She typed on the device in front of her. “That’s gonna be –“ a 10$ billet was drop on the counter. She took it and smiled, handing him the changes but he shook his head.

“Keep it. Take it as compensation for enduring my friends when they come here after practices or games. ”

“They aren’t that bad but.. Thank you!” Betty smiled.

“My pleasure,” the boy took the milkshake Pop handed him. Before he left, he turned toward Betty “Oh, by the way, are you going to Archie’s party this Friday?”

When the other girl didn’t answer right away, he frowned a little bit “Archie invited you, didn’t he? I mean, he kept telling me it would be nice if you could come.”

“Oh, sorry! Yes he invited me but I don’t have a costume… Yet.”

Riley laughed “Don’t worry about that. Moose’s costume will consist of a white blankets with two holes over his body and Miller’s one will be a white shirt with red duct tape as stripes and a red beanie on his head. See? Nothing to worry about. People are going there to have fun and to get drunk, not to analyze other’s costume.”

Betty smiled “And you? What’s your costume going to be?”

“Haaa!” He put a finger over his lips and winked “That’s a secret! You’ll have to find me Friday to know what it is.”

Veronica rolled her eyes “ _Are you trying to flirt with your friend’s crush? Anyway, nobody would fall for such lame pick-up lines.”_

The blonde girl giggled “Maybe I’ll stop by then.”

“ _It seems girls like Betty does”_ Veronica frowned as an unpleasant feeling invaded her body “ _What the fuck?”_ The feeling intensified when the boy leaned over the counter again to get closer to Betty.

“I can drive you there if you wish.”

Betty giggled again as Veronica rolled her eyes again “I live next door, silly.”

“Oh shit, true!” He took a ship of his drink, retracting before he smiled “Then, maybe I could walk you to the party? To make sure you get there safe and sound.”

“Maybe!”

“Alright! I’ll stop bothering you right now. See you tomorrow at school!” The boy turned around and lifted his drink “And I mean it Cooper for Friday!”

* * *

 

 

“Bye Pops!” Betty closed the door and sighed when she saw it was already 9 PM on her phone.

“Can we speak now?” pouted Veronica who was now walking beside Betty. When Betty didn’t answer her, Veronica when in front of her and gently took her hand. “Tell me what is wrong B?” She was glad when she actually succeeded in feeling her hand.

“I don’t see what you’re talking about.” Betty looked down at her hand being held captive in Veronica’s one.

“Betty, damn it! Spill it out already.” The grip on Betty’s hand tightened. “Look, I’m sorry if I did something to offend you. I didn’t mean it.”

“…”

“I can’t stand the cold shoulders anymore.”

“…”

“Tell me what I did wrong so I won’t do it again. Please.”

“That’s not it.” Betty bent her head. “It’s not something you said to me.”

“Then what is it?!” When she didn’t receive an answer, she dropped the other girl’s hand and lifted both of hers in the air, exasperated. “Seriously girl, you’re so –“

“So what huh?! Come on, say it!” Snapped Betty, lifting her head and glaring at Veronica who took a step back.

“What?”

“Annoying?” Betty took a step forward “Boring?” She clenched her hands “A goody-two-shoes?” She took another step in Veronica’s direction, feeling her nails cutting through the skin of her palm “Or maybe a looser?” She was now an inch away from Veronica’s face even if she didn’t knew it.

“What do you mean?” Veronica’s eyes were watching every details of Betty’s face and her heartbeats accelerated.

“Don’t pretend you never call me those things.”

“Betty –“

“And I guess you never said those hurtful words to Camillie Primehalt or Maggie Windbloom or Fergie Curtis? Or maybe you remembered them as Camel-ie, Poxie and Ferger?”

Veronica’s eyes widened as she took a step back, her mouth now forming an O shape “How did you…?”

Betty laughed bitterly “And you don’t even try to deny it.”

“Betty, I –“

Betty laughed bitterly again “Say it.” Veronica opened her mouth again to say something but she was cut off “What’s my nickname Veronica? Lonely Betty? Freaky Betty? Nerdy Betty? Or is it Ugly Betty? C’mon say it!”

“I’ve never… Look Betty –“

“You know what? I can’t believe you. You were the one criticizing my sister and Cheryl when they would say mean things to me. Yet, you were worse than the two of them combined together.”

“Betty –“ Veronica felt a pang in her heart when she heard the venom in Betty’s voice. The girl’s fists were now shaking.

“At least Polly and Cheryl aren’t afraid to say their mean words to my face. They don’t fake being my friend when they’re with me then laughing their ass off behind my back.”

“Betty! Please!” Veronica tried to grab Betty’s hands but, since she was panicking with the thought of losing her protégée, her hands passed through the blonde girl who flinched away. “Listen to me! Please!”

“Listen to what? Another lie you just made up?”

“No! Listen to me, Betty! PLEASE! ” Betty shut up when she heard the despair in her guardian angel’s voice. “I… As you know, I wasn’t the kindest person when I was alive.” Betty sarcastically laughed and Veronica flinched “I … I know I did… And said horrible things to people who didn’t deserve it.” Veronica clenched her hand to calm her heart “Was I a total bitch back there? Hell yeah I was. However, I never told you I was a good person and I never tried to convince you that I was one. I mean, if I was a good girl, I wouldn’t be stuck here as a ghost and being your guardian angel don’t you think?” Veronica flinched again when she heard the panic in her voice _._ Never once did Veronica Lodge panic before. She usually made induced panic into people. What the hell was wrong with her?

“… Why were you like this? Why were you even filming the horrible things you did?”

“I don’t know Betty… I was young and stupid and popularity was getting to my head. I wanted to stay popular and I knew I couldn’t please everybody. So I made sure people who didn’t like me were afraid of me instead.”

“Wow, that’s so logical Veronica. Bravo.” Veronica felt something slide on her cheek as Betty sarcastically clapped her hands together. Tiny red moon-shaped marks could be seen on the inside of her hands.

“I know it isn’t an excuse but… Life in Riverdale is nothing like the life in big cities. Riverdale High is nothing like Spence High was. In Spence, it’s a jungle where you have to fight to survive. It’s either you bite or you get bitten. I didn’t want to be bitten.”

“So you made other students’ life a nightmare instead?”

Veronica brushed her tears away with a shaky hand “Listen Betty, I wasn’t a good person, I know it. But there is nothing I can do about it. Nothing can undo what I did when I was alive.  I can’t change the past.” She took a deep breath “But I can change right now. I am changing Betty. I am trying to do something good for once. With you.”

Betty laughed venomously “With me? You’re saying that as if you wanted to be with me in the first place. We both know you couldn’t care less about me when they _forced_ you to be my guardian angel.”

“But I changed Betty!” Veronica took a step toward the taller girl. “Did the old Veronica found you annoying? Yes.” She took another step “But, fortunately, with every day at your side, that old Veronica slowly disappeared and a new Veronica took place instead.” Veronica took Betty’s hand and was grateful when she actually felt the warmth of her protégée. “You changed me Betty and I can’t thank you enough for that. You thought me how beautiful helping people instead of mocking them was. You taught me how working hard for something you wished for is so gratifying.”

Betty lifted her head and looked directly into Veronica’s ones even if she didn’t know it. A sad smiled was on her lips “What you just said was beautiful; I just wish you hand’t say it because you have the obligations to do so since you are my guardian angel.”

“You know what? Now I will call you stupid for thinking I was saying so just because you are my protégée.” She stood on tiptoes and brushed her forehead against Betty’s one. “Just so you know, my job is to keep you safe. Not to complement you. So shut up and appreciate my speech.” She smiled when Betty smiled back a little.

Most of the tensions in the air disappeared when Betty giggled but Veronica could still see some hurt in her friend’s eyes. She would have to work harder to be completely forgiven. Because, right now, Veronica didn’t knew what she would do if she lost Betty’s affection and friendship.

* * *

 

 

In the end, Betty and Veronica walked back home in silence, neither one knowing what to say after their outbursts. When they were in the bedroom, Veronica asked Betty to erase the files with her videos humiliating other students on her GoogleDrive. When Betty asked her why, Veronica told her it was because that girl in the videos wasn’t her anymore and she wanted to dissociated herself from her.

That night, Betty studied downstairs while Veronica watched Netflix with Caramel at her side, now accustomed to her presence. However, even if the movie was a comedy, the girl never laughed, not even once. She wasn’t in the mood to laugh. Moreover, without the blonde by her side, watching Netflix wasn’t as fun as it used to be. Veronica gripped her purple dress where her heart was painfully smashing on her rib cage. She took out her phone but there was no notification from Sabrina.  She closed it and threw it aside as she looked at Betty’s side of the bed. She felt another pang.  She frowned. What was wrong with her?

* * *

 

 

** (Notes : As a "Please forgive me for the delay", here is a little preview of the next chapter)**

 

 

>               _Friday night…_
> 
>  

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

The sound of her shoes hitting the ground aggressively was echoing in the silent street as Veronica was sprinting with all her strength.

“Hello –“

“SPELLMAN! God, I need your help! It’s Betty, she –“ screamed Veronica through her phone but Sabrina’s voice interrupter her.

“I am unavailable for the moment. Please, leave me a message and I’ll call you back as soon as I can.” _BEEP_.

_Tap-Tap-Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Silence took over the street again when Veronica stopped running, her lungs screaming for air and her legs arching like never before. The shorter girl dialled the number again before she grabbed the device with both of her hands and put it close to her ear.

_Dringgg Drinnggg_

“Hello –“

“Spellman! -- ”

“I am unavailable for the moment. Please, leave me a message and I’ll call you back as soon as I can.” _BEEP_.

“What the hell are you doing?! Aren’t you supposed to be available 24 hours a day for me since you’re my counsellor?” Angrily stated the latina girl before she took a deep breath and tried to calm down “I’m sorry, this was uncalled for…Anyway… A-Answer me! Please! Sabrina! I really need your help right now...” She felt the device in her hands shaking for the Nth times this night. She rapidly ended her call and opened her notification.

_Update: Elizabeth Cooper heart rate quickened and there are some weird molecules in her system right now. The alcohol in your protégée’s body is now really high. You should better check on her right now!_

“ _Betty_ …” Veronica angrily tapped the screen of her phone “Dammit it, where is that gravitational force when I need it?!”

_Update: Elizabeth Cooper is still angry and sad._

Veronica started to run again toward Archie’s house, a couple of blocks away. “Betty!” Veronica gripped the Iphone tighter in her hand, accelerating as much as her leg was letting her, ignoring the pain in her exhausted body.

The phone vibrated again: _Update : According to the calculation of her vital signs and her movements, we estimate the chances that Betty is now intoxicated by either alcohol or another substance up to 97%. From her unsteady walk, we estimate the chances of her vision to be blurry up to 99,6%. This fact corroborates with our earlier predictions. However, we still recommend you to check it up by yourself_

“ _Betty! Hang on!_ ” Veronica closed her eyes as she passed through a speeding car in the middle of the road. _“I’m coming B!_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, since it's 1h30 AM, I'm wishin you all a good night!  
> Till next time


	7. Sweet Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope the update didn't take too long but I had 2 crazy weeks (Two weeks ago I had an exam plus I neutered my first queen EVER and last week I was stuck at the Vet hospital for 80 hours for my week of internship).
> 
> I'm sorry but the preview I put last chapter will be in the next chapter finally! I wanted to put it in this one but it ended longer than I thought and I wanted to publish something so you all wouldn't have to wait so long! This weekend I will have more time to write so I'll finish the rest there :) I promise the next chapters will be good! B&V is getting closer <3

The two girls started to speak to each other again the next day, but Veronica still felt something was off on Betty’s side. It was as if the girl was still on her guard when she was with her and that saddened her more than she let it show. However, she promised herself she would do everything she could to get Betty’s trust and affection back. That’s why, the next couple of days, she became the best guardian angel her protégée could ever ask for. Nevertheless, the task was a little harder than she thought it would be since Betty was now spending most of her time with Kevin and Jughead, even more since they decided to revive the old journal of their school by themselves.

“ _One day at a time Veronica. Betty is closer than yesterday. One day at a time V_.“ thought Veronica to encourage herself as she was following her protégée in the school, dodging students as best as she could. Her eyes unintentionally roamed the back of Betty’s silhouette and her heart skipped a beat. Again.  “ _What the hell is wrong with me these days?”_ A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Watch it Cooper,” spat Cheryl when she collided with the blonde girl in the corridor. “You don’t want to hurt the most important cheerleader just before Riverdale High most important football game.”

“Oh, sorry Cheryl.” Betty stepped aside to let her pass, the red hair pushing her further away from her path as she walked.

“Good thing for you Cheryl that Betty didn’t collide with Polly then.” Replied Veronica with venom, making Betty giggled. A warm feeling immediately spread in Veronica’s chest when Betty’s laugh reached her ears. It was nice to know she was to one who made her laugh.

Cheryl turned around and Betty bit her cheek to refrain herself from giggling. Cheryl scowled but continued her way without another word. Betty watched her retracting figure silently.

“No fucking way!” She suddenly heard Veronica beside her. She turned her head to ask her what was that scream about when she saw a paper sheet pinned on the wall saying _Don’t miss Friday night Feminine Basketball’s match, Riverdale’s Devils against Spence’s Black Panthers!_

“What is it?” quietly asked Betty when she made sure nobody was paying attention to her.

“That’s Cathy’s team!” Veronica turned around, squealing as she softly touched the paper clipped on the wall.

Betty unconsciously clenched the books in her arms when she heard the other girl’s name and the excitement in the Latina girl’s voice.

“Please Betty! We MUST go!” Begged an overexcited Veronica. “I want to see my girl in action! You’ll see she’s so good! Come on!”

Betty’s knuckles became white at the mention of “my girl” but they relaxed shortly after.

“Humm, well…” Started Betty and Veronica’s excitement disappeared when she remembered that Friday night was also the date of Archie’s Halloween party.

“Oh.. That’s also the day of the Halloween party… Forget it…”

Betty opened her mouth to speak when –

“Hey Betty! My girl!” an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders as Kevin’s face appeared beside her. “It’s been a while!”

“Kevin, I literally saw you yesterday at Pops” She rolled her eyes.

“What can I say, I can’t get enough of you in my life,” shrugged the boy. “Anyway, I was here to ask you about your costume for this Friday?”

“My costume?” Betty tilted her head to the side.

“Yes! For Archie’s party!”

“Oh! Right! The party… Well…”

“Oh no, no, no, no. I know that face Cooper, you’re NOT ditching me.”

“No, no. It’s just, I won’t get there with you.”

The arm around her shoulders disappeared “What? But you said…”

“Yes and I’m sorry. I PROMISE you I’m not letting you down, it’s just I have sometimes I need to do before I get there. I’ll probably get there around 10:30 or 11:00 PM.”

“What could possibly be more interesting than this party?”

“I already promise someone important to me I’ll go somewhere with them. It shouldn’t be too long. Plus you’ll have Joaquin with you, so you won’t even notice I won’t be there at the beginning.”

“Oh girl, I know I won’t notice, no offense, but I know a certain weirdo who will look forward to your arrival.”

“Who? Juggie?” laughed Betty as Kevin winked at her “Come on, stop it, we’re only friends.”

“That’s what she said.”

“Kevin!”

The bell rang and the boy lifted his hands in the air as he started to walk backward. “Text me after school!”

Betty shook her head before she made her way toward the restroom, making sure she was alone.

“What do you have to do before Archie’s party? You never mention anything about it to me.” Asked Veronica as she humped herself up on the counter near the sink, her eyes following Betty’s silhouette standing still in front of the door.

 “I think I have a Basketball game I need to see. Somebody told me their captain was really impressive.”

“What? You mean… Spence’s BasketBall game?!” Betty nodded “Oh my god!” Veronica excitedly jumped down, threw her arms around Betty and kissed her left cheek before jumping back. “Oh my god! YOU are the best Betty Cooper!”

Betty slowly lifted her hand on her left cheek were she could still feel the other girl’s lips.

“Betty? Are you alright?”

The second bell rang, snapping Betty out of her trance and making her drop her hand. “Y-Yeah, I need to get to class.” And she was out without another word, Veronica happily trotting behind her.

Yep, things weren’t so bad after all.

* * *

 

 (Days later…)

Betty closed her bedroom’s door and dropped her bag on the floor before she let herself fall back on her bed, arms spread.

“ _Finally Friday. Finally, the week is over.”_

“Phew, seriously B, I don’t understand how you managed to be at the top of your class, the head of the school’s journal, tutoring other students and have a job at the same times.” Betty felt a little breeze on her left as Veronica sat on the bed next to her.

“It’s not that hard you know. And you’re one to talk miss I was the captain of the cheerleader back at Spence and I lead my team at the top of the annual championship two years in a row.”

Veronica smiled “Well, training girls is fun.”

“Writing is too.”

“Writing is for nerd.”

Betty laughed “Then I guess I am proud to be a nerd.”

Veronica laid on her side, face toward Betty, and smiled softly “Yeah, a really cute nerd though.”

Betty’s froze a second before she suddenly started to play with the helm of her flannel shirt. “S-Say Veronica…”

“Yeah?”

_Badump – Badump –Badump “Damn, why is my heart beating so fast?”_ Betty tightened her grip on her shirt. Before she could speak, she felt a little warmth on her hands and she knew Veronica saw her nervousness.

“You can ask me anything B. I won’t judge you, I promise.”

Of course Veronica would see her change of state. It was Veronica after all. That girl seemed to know her better than she knew herself.

“D-Do you mean it?”

“Do I mean what?”

“When you say… When you say I’m cute?”

There was a moment of silence and Betty immediately regretted her question. “ _I shouldn’t have asked this stupid question. What will Veronica think of me now? Why did I ask this question anyway? Why –“_

The grip on her hand tightened a little bit. “Of course I mean it Betty. Every time. You’re beautiful. Never think the opposite.”

Betty’s heartbeats accelerated again and Veronica’s phone shook when a new notification popped on the screen, surely because of Betty’s tachycardia. However, the guardian angel didn’t bother to look at it since all her attention was on her protégée.

“Thank you for your kind words. Even if I don’t understand how you can think somebody like deserved to be call beautiful.”

Betty’s hand became colder. However, before she could question herself about it, she felt Veronica’s hand softly caressing her reddened cheek. She unconsciously held her breath.

“You know B, sometimes I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. That way, you would believe me when I say you’re beautiful.”

Betty turned her head toward Veronica’s voice and the guardian angel told mentally asked herself how come she never realise how beautiful Betty was. She was even more stunning with that redness coloring her cheeks. Betty smiled softly.

“You know Veronica… Sometimes… No, _often_ , I wish I could see you. Not just on a picture or on a video. But the real you.”

Butterflies invaded Veronica’s stomach and her eyes flicked down to Betty’s lips. She licked her own lips and lifted her eyes up to look into green irises again. Was Betty always this beautiful or…?

“Betty…”

“Veronica…”

Veronica, not controlling her body anymore, felt her face slowly getting closer and closer to Betty’s one. As for the blonde girl, she started to close her eyes, as if she knew what was going to happen. Veronica, for the first time since her death, never felt as alive as her heart was beating like there was no tomorrow in her chest. She was about to close her eyes when a ring tone echoed in the room, breaking the moment between the two girls.

Veronica, suddenly aware of what she was about to do, jumped back and ungraciously fell head first on the floor as Betty’s eyes snapped open. The blonde girl fumbled with her cell before she clumsily answer the call.

“H-Hello?”

Veronica hurtfully gripped the back of her head and grumbled. Why the hell did was she still feeling pain if she was dead? That really sucked. “ _Ow… That hurt like a bitch…”_ Betty’s voice on the phone brought her attention back and she forgot the pain on her head. “ _Oh… My… God…_ _I was… Me... With Betty… I can’t believe I was about to…_ ”

She, Veronica Lodge, was about to kiss Betty Cooper, her protégée? Impossible. It was just … Something really was wrong with her. She couldn’t be… No… For crying out loud, this was Elizabeth Cooper, Goody two-shoes and a straight A girl… Her protégée for God’s sake!

Veronica shook her head as she looked at Betty talking on her phone as she was playing with the tip of her hair stuck in her tight ponytail. Yes, they both got caught up in a moment of vulnerability and Veronica was kind of feeling lonely since she hadn’t been in a relationship in a long time. Veronica never was the type of girl who stayed single for a long time and she was starting to greatly miss human contact. Yes, that was it. She let her lust for some warmth taking over her. Nothing serious.

“Okay, I’ll let you know. Have a nice evening too. Bye, Riley.” Betty hung up and dropped her phone on her bed, sighing.

Veronica frowned when she heard the boy’s name and gripped the bed’s sheets. “Why did he call you? You aren’t supposed to tutor him until next Monday.”

Betty looked down at her hands. “He asked me if I was going to see them play the match before the party.”

Veronica’s heart painfully skipped a beat “And what did you say?”

“I said I would think about it.”

Veronica’s frown deepened and she tried to take back the venom in her voice as anger rose in her body. “So what, you guys are friend now? I thought you were only tutoring him.”

“What?” Why was Veronica being so aggressive suddenly?

“Why would he invite you out of nowhere?”

“He said Archie wanted to but his phone is out of battery. And even if Riley wanted me there, why would it be impossible for us to be friend?” Betty frowned.

Veronica crossed her arms. “Look Betty, I don’t know but there is something wrong about him. I mean, why did he suddenly become so friendly with you?”

“Maybe it’s because he likes to speak with me? Is it so hard to believe a popular student can actually have fun with me?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Then what do you mean!”

“I don’t know how to say it but there is something about him… The way he’s looking at you… I recognized that look Betty. I was one of the _bad_ teenagers don’t you remember? I know one when I see one.”

“Look Veronica, you’re completely out of the way. Riley always was kind to me. He never once failed me or mocked me.” Betty grabbed caramel and hugged him to fight back the tears willing to fall from her eyes. _Why was Veronica insinuating Riley only spoke to her because he had something bad on his mind? Why couldn’t she believe her when she said they were actually having fun speaking to each other?_

“Betty, you don’t know how of a hypocrite someone can be. Trust me. My mentor at Spence, if I can call her that, was seen as one of the best and kindness student by the teachers. Every one of them loved her. But, trust me, she was the worst person I ever met. She was the one who taught me how to be this mean.”

“So what? Because Riley is popular and I’m a nerd, it automatically means he wants to humiliate me? So why aren’t you saying the same about Archie?”

“Archie’s different.”

“How? I mean they’re both popular, good football player and kind to me.”

“But Archie is sincere. That’s the difference.”

“How do you know?”

“I just… Know.”

“Just like you kept on saying there was something wrong with Jughead?”

“What? No! I just didn’t like his _I’m a weirdo_ attitude. He’s the type of guy who claimed he doesn’t want attention but he’s always saying everything to get some.” _Betty was right. Why was she so offensive when they were talking about Jughead?_ _Even if the boy was a complete looser, he never did anything to hurt Betty and his affection toward her protégée was genuine. Why was she…_

“Jesus V. Hearing you right now, all of my friends, maybe except Kevin, are losers.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Listen, I’m sorry about Jughead. You’re right okay? It wasn’t fair of me to speak about him like that. But, please, you have to trust me about Riley.”

Betty rolled her eyes “Here we go with Riley again.”

“Betty, he had the same look and attitude as Nick had when he was speaking to me.”

“Who’s Nick?”

“One of my exes when I first entered Spence High.”

Betty frowned.

“I honestly thought he was the nicest boy I had ever met. But trust me, he was everything from that. Many friends tried to warn me about him, about his true intention, but I didn’t listen to them. I didn’t want to. I was happy with him.” Veronica closed her eyes and shivered as memories came back. “Or I thought I was? Even Cathy tried and I –“

Betty clenched her hands when she heard the name. Anger flew through her veins and she couldn’t stop the words “And here we go with Cathy again. Cathy this and Cathy that… She is the best person in the whole world, I know.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry my friends aren’t as cool as your Cathy is. I’m sorry _I_ ’ _m_ not Cathy.”

“Betty… I never said that. I never wished you were…”

“You didn’t had to say it out loud. You made it pretty clear by _always_ talking about her. I’m pretty sure she was a hypocrite too.”

“Hey –“

“I mean, she was beautiful, popular, the captain of the basketball team and she was elected the best athletic female student twice. Just like Riley. So, if Riley is a hypocrite then so was Cathy. There’s no difference.”

“Yes there is one! Cathy was… Is a good person!”

Betty laughed “A good person?!”

“Yes! She never bullied other students. I was!”

“Oh sorry, that’s true, sweet Cathy is too perfect for that, unlike my friends.”

“Shut up Betty!”

“No, you shut up Veronica! I’m tired of you always trying to tell me who I should be or shouldn’t be friend with.”

“Jesus Betty, I never said that! I’m just telling you to be careful around him because I know how people like him really are!”

“You know what? I’m tired of these useless talks with you. It’s getting nowhere. And, since you kept on telling me to stand up for myself and to do what I want instead of what others want me to, I’m not going to see the basketball match tonight. I want to go to the football match and then go to Archie’s party.”

Veronica froze “What?”

“Basketball is boring anyway.”

“Betty –“    _“No .. No … She promised me…”_

“I prefer to spend my time with people who actually care about me.” Betty took her phone and angrily tapped something on the clapboard.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m telling Riley my plans changed and that I’m going with them.”

“But… You promised me…”

“Just go there by yourself if you wanted so badly to see Cathy. You’re not a child anymore.”

Veronica clenched her hands “I would if I could! But I can’t with this gravitational force! I’m stu—“ She shut her mouth before she could finish her sentence. However, it was just enough for Betty to understand what she was about to say.

“ _Stuck_ with me?” Betty unlocked her cell phone and did something before she closed the screen.

Veronica’s cell phone shook in her pocket. The shorter girl took it out and looked at the new notification.

_Update: Elizabeth Cooper temporarily unable the gravitational force with the password sent to her by your counsellor. You are now free to go wherever you want for a short amount of time. However, we still suggest you to stay close to your protégée in case an emergency happens._

“There you go! Now you’re not stuck with me so you can go see your _beloved Cathy_ as much as you want!”

“Betty—“ Veronica stretched her hand toward Betty, anger dissipating when she saw Betty’s eyes glistening with fresh tears. Guilt immediately filled her heart.

“Go Veronica.”

“Listen I think we should –“

“I don’t want you near me Veronica. I’m tired of being around you _._ Seriously, you’re exhausting. You’re taking all of my energy.” Betty dropped her head.

“Betty…”

“Are you so stupid you don’t understand me when I’m telling you to go away? Like they say; All in the look and nothing in the head?”

Veronica bit her lip. These words hurt like hell. _“I can’t believe I was about to kiss her…_ ”

Veronica adjusted her dark cloak around her neck and stood up. “You know what Betty? Screw you. Don’t come later to cry on my shoulders when you’ll get hurt. Because, trust me girl, you’ll get hurt.”

“Well, at least I’ll have some _real_ shoulders to cry on. But we can’t say the same about you now can’t we? What do we say again? We get what we deserve? Or is it Karma is a bitch?”

A tear slid down Veronica’s cheek. That was low. “Fuck you Cooper.” There was a light breeze in Betty’s room, a really cold one, and the blonde girl knew she was now alone. She unclenched her fists and closed her eyes, letting the tears dripping on her knees. She put her knees under her chin and enrobed them with her arms. She hid her face in them.

_“Fuck you Cooper_ ” Veronica’s words resonated in her head. Why did they always fight so much these days? Why did Veronica hate Riley so much when he was only kind to her? Why did she always say mean things to Veronica when they were talking about Cathy?

Caramel purred and rubbed his head on her legs.

Betty took out her phone and dialled a number. “Hello Kevin? Yeah… Changed of plans again, I’ll go to the party with you guys.” She didn’t want to attend the football match suddenly. She didn’t want to attend the party either. However, she knew that being surrounded with her friends was better than mourning alone in her bed room… Waiting for Veronica’s return… That was, if she returned to her… Maybe she would stay with Cathy from now on? After all, in the end, nobody ever stay with her. They all left her at one point. Maybe she deserved to be alone…

Betty tried to sound cheerful when Kevin knocked at her door and complimented her when he saw her Elena Fisher (from the uncharted game) costume. However, the joy never reached her eyes as all she was thinking about, over and over again, was “ _Fuck you Cooper…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind words and for your patience !   
> And now it's 00:00 and I'll go to sleep since I need to be at school at 8 tomorrow morning !!


	8. A mix of alcohol and basketball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! :D 
> 
> Tonight my objective was to write a couple of ideas and I ended up writing 10 pages hehe! So here it is!
> 
> Warning: There is a scene near the end that where I put a notification at the beginning. The scene is not very detailled and almost nothing is written but I put the warning anyway if some people can be affected by it. 
> 
> I'll try to update soon since I'll have time in my winter vacations.

_“Well, at least I’ll have some real shoulders to cry on. But we can’t say the same about you now can’t we?”_

Veronica threw her head back and looked at the numerous stars adorning the dark sky. She was currently sitting on the edge of a picnic table in the park near Betty’s house. A lit breeze lifted the cloak around her shoulders but the guardian angel didn’t feel the cold. She uncrossed her legs and gripped the edge of the wooden table.

 _“Betty…”_ Veronica put her hand above her throbbing heart. Why couldn’t Betty believe her? All she was trying to do was to protect her. Why couldn’t she understand that? Why… Veronica shook her head. “ _You know what? Fuck her._ ” Veronica jumped on her feet and straightened her black cloak.  Without looking back, the Latina walked toward Riverdale High. “ _I can’t wait to see Cathy again.”_ And for the first time since her argument with her protégée, she felt a certain degree of relief invading her soul.

* * *

 

 

 

Betty entered Archie’s house along with Jughead, disguised as Sherlock Holmes, and Kevin, disguised as Marty McFly from back to the future.  The music was loud, people were chatting everywhere and alcohol was in every piece in the house.

Insecurities immediately invaded Betty’s body as she looked around her; she never was the type of girl who liked being surrounded by a crowd. She instantly wished Veronica was there with her right now. At the thought of the Latina girl, Betty’s heart painfully skipped a beat. “ _No, stop thinking about her. She made it pretty clear she didn’t want to be with me_.”

“Hey Betty! Look what I got us.” Kevin offered her a drink.

“ _Maybe that’s the distraction I need right now.”_ She accepted the cup and, without hesitation, she took a sip, feeling the liquor burning her throat.

* * *

 

 

Veronica stood in front of the entrance of Riverdale High. She unconsciously squeezed her hands then relaxed. Just as she was about to take a step forward, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_Update: Elizabeth Cooper vital signs showed an alcohol in her system. Her heart rate also seemed to be quite higher than normal. However, we cannot determine if the increase is because of the said alcohol or because she is quite upset by something._

“ _Betty…”_ The Latina girl took a step back, ready to run back to her protégée but she shook her head instead. “ _No, Betty made it pretty clear she didn’t want to be near me.”_

The crowd cheered again and Veronica closed her Iphone and put it in her pocket, gripping her black cloak tighter around shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and followed the sound.

* * *

 

 

“Oups, sorry!” Apologized a boy disguised as Superman as he spilled nearly half of his drink on Betty’s arm and shirt.  “Hey! Nice uncharted costume by the way!” And the boy was gone.

Betty wiped her arm with a disgusted face. “ _Where is Juggy?”_ She looked around, hoping to spot the black beanie of her friend but didn’t saw him anywhere. “ _And where the hell is  Kevin?”_ Her friend disappeared 10 minutes after their arrival after he had spotted Joaquin in the next room. “ _What happened to his : I will never leave your side.”_ She rolled her eyes, annoyed. Maybe this party wasn’t a good idea.

 A dancing girl collapsed into her back and, with the alcohol already in her system, Betty lost her balance. However, before she fell head first on the floor, an arm grasped her waist and steadied her body.

“Woah there Miss reporter, you should be careful.”

When Betty lifted her head, her green eyes met brown ones and she smiled. “Hey Riley! Thank you… Again.”

The boy smiled back. “No problem. And I’m really happy you came after all. I wasn’t sure you would if I can be honest.” He took his hands away from Betty’s waist when he was sure she was OK.

“Well, I had to see your …” Betty took a step back “Alexander the Great costume!”

“Not bad huh?” Riley spun around with his arms outstretched to show his costume. He flexed his naked arm to show his muscles at the end.

“Not bad at all!” Betty blinked two times in a row, already feeling the effect of the alcohol in her system.

“Hey, I was on my way to grab another drink. You want one ?”

“Hum” Betty lifted her nearly emptied cup “I’m okay.”

“Ohh.”

“But I’ll follow you in the kitchen and see if I can find Jughead or Kevin in there.” Betty happily smiled when she saw the brightness in his eyes.

“My lady”, Riley extended his arm toward her.

“Lead the way, Oh, Gentleman,” Betty readjusted the strap around her neck so her old camera would hang loosely on her left side. Then she gladly took the arm outstretched in front of her.

* * *

 

 

Veronica entered the gymnasium and her eyes immediately found her person of interest.

“Cathy!” The guardian angel became submerged by joy.

Veronica’s eyes followed the movements of a beautiful red head as she was gracefully running between other players with the balloon, dodging every attempt to block her. Her black, silver and white shirt was following each of her movements as the words “Black Panthers” were proudly mocking each player of Riverdale’s High.

“Go Cap!” Yelled another Spence’s players near Veronica. “Show them how we really play that game!”

Veronica turned her head and immediately recognized Rachel’s black hair filled with purple strands here and there. The girl was standing up on the bench with both of her hands on each side of her mouth to amplify her voice.

“Blackwell down, now!” Reprimand the coach while pointing the girl with his pad.

Rachel jumped down and sat down. “Party pooper,” she grumbled as another blonde girl nudged her shoulder while doing a mix of laughing and trying to catch her breath after her time on the field.

“ _These girls are still full of energy.”_ Thought Veronica as a wave of happiness filled her entire body. It had been so long…

“Hart pass the ballon to Paquet who dodges Lapointe’s attempt to steal the balloon.” The narrator was animatedly describing everything that was happening on the field. “Paquet passes to Lamarche who passes to Hart. Lapointe is running toward Spence’s Captain but Hart jumps in the air and throws the balloon …. And … Oh my God! She did it! Cathy Hart adds another two points to her team!”

The crowd got up from the benches and screamed their lungs out as Riverdale’s spectator were booing Spence’s players. Rachel stood up on the bench again in her excitement and threw her fists in the air, losing her balance as she did so. Fortunately, the same blonde girl next to her grabbed her arm and steadied her at the last minute.

“RACHEL DON’T STAND UP ON THE BENCH!” screamed the coach before he returned his attention on the field and clapped his hands.

Veronica screamed at the top of her lungs too and it took her everything to refrain herself from lunching herself at her former best friend. Instead, she watched Spence’s players excitedly clapping their hands on their captain’s back.

Cathy kissed her right wrist before she lifted it in the air to salute her fans.

“And Cathy Hart is proudly saluting the crowd after she did her traditional kiss on her wrist. Maybe that gesture is the key to her success since she’s always doing it, who knows!” commented the boy behind the microphone.

Cathy didn’t waste her time and immediately took position on the center of the field, bending her body a little, ready to jump when the referee would threw the balloon in the air.

Veronica smiled. It felt good to see her people.

* * *

 

 

“Aw, come on Cooper! Oups. I mean, Miss Fisher!” Riley corrected himself “Just another cup! The fun is just starting!” Riley pushed the cup toward Betty who was shaking her hand while laughing.

“Nope!” She giggled “I already drank your last one. It’s enough!” Betty’s pupils were starting to dilate and she was starting to feel light head, but a good light head.

Riley pouted “Party pooper” before he laughed it off.

“Hey! I drank the same thing as you and you’re a boy. Aren’t you supposed to drink more than me since I’m a girl?”

Riley stopped laughing. “Shit… You’re right!” He quickly emptied his cup before and drank the other cup he was trying to give to Betty.

“Shit Riley! Slow down!” Betty gripped Riley’s shoulders.

The boy turned his head away and burped discretely. “Damn, sorry. Couldn’t keep it inside.”

Betty laughed drunkenly and, soon, she was followed by Riley.

“What took over you, silly?”

“Well, now we are even! No more excuses and no more refusing other liquor!” The boy stood up and gently took Betty’s hands away from his shoulders. “Stay here! I’ll be back!” Shouted the boy as he made a _I’m watching you_ sign with his left hand before he disappeared into another room.

* * *

 

 

“Five minutes left in the game! It’s still 40-28 for the Black Panthers! -- ”

Veronica stopped listening to the commentator and jogged toward Spence’s High bench as Cathy was slowly making her way there. The Latina could feel the acceleration of her heartbeats with each step she was taking toward the girl with the short red hair. Speaking of hair, they had growth a little bit since she last saw her.

“Good job Hart!”

“That shot was AWSOME!”

“Have you seen their face? D-E-C-E-P-T-I-O-N is written on their forehead.”

“Rachel nearly killed herself twice while yelling your name.”

Cathy laughed as she gladly accepted the towel her comrade was giving her.

“Thank you guys but, seriously, we’re all great.” She washed her sweaty face. “Hey Paquet! Nice pass by the way!”

The girl named Paquet lifted up her thumb and smiled.

Veronica’s cellphone vibrated in her pocket but she decided to ignore it.

* * *

 

 

Betty took a picture of Cheryl, Josie and Polly dancing together and laughing freely in their Powerpuff girl costumes. Betty put her camera down and looked at the picture, smiling. Their friendship was beautiful. Too bad Polly and Cheryl were devoting their life into making hers a hell. As for Josie, she wasn’t so bad. She wasn’t bitching Betty like the other two were. On the contrary, she was even taking her time and saluting her when they were seeing each other in the corridors.

“Well, well, well… Look who we have here…”

Betty flinched when she recognized the voice behind her. Dropping the camera, she slowly turned around. A dark blurry face came into her view. Betty blinked a couple of time to stabilize her vision blurred by the alcohol.

“Hey… Chuck?” Tried the girl.

The boy smiled arrogantly.

Betty took a step back. “Hum… Nice costume by the way.” She shyly said while eyeing his Darth Vador costume without the mask on.

“Yeah I know. However, I can’t say the same about you…” Chuck took another step toward Betty who took another step back. “What the hell is that costume?” He said while eying Betty up and down.

The blonde girl instinctively covered her clothed body with her arms and took another step back.

“I-It’s … It’s…”

“I-I-It’s” mocked Chuck “What is it Betty? You’re alright?”

Betty found herself trapped between the wall and Chuck who smiled devilishly when he saw the fear into her eyes.

“It’s Elena Fisher… A reporter from a game.”

“HA! A reporter, how boring,” Chuck rolled his eyes while leaning his right hand beside her head “But how suiting you so well.”

* * *

 

 

Cathy sat down on the bench and put the towel around her neck. She bent down to reach her bag and got her cell phone out. She opened the screen and saw many notifications of textos and missed called on it. Cathy unlocked her phone and immediately closed it before she opened the screen again. This time, there was no notification and a small smile found its way on her lips while she looked at it.

Veronica bent over her shoulder to see what she was doing and she gasped when she recognized the picture on it. It was a picture of herself and Cathy’s upper half and the two were hugging while smiling at the camera. When the screen went black, Cathy immediately clicked on the little button on the side of her phone and the picture reappeared.

“HART! No phone!”

“Sorry coach! I was just looking at the time!”

Cathy dropped the phone in her bag and cheered for Rachel when the girl intercepted a pass.

Veronica extended her hand toward her former best friend but restrained herself from touching her.

It felt good to be near her most important person.

Her phone vibrated again in her pocket.

* * *

 

 

Betty closed her eyes when Chuck’s face came closer, another mean word escaping his lips but she didn’t catch it. However, she didn’t felt anything. Instead, she heard some angry statements.

“What the fuck are you doing Chuck?”

“Oh, Hey Riley!”

“Don’t fucking Riley me!” Riley pushed Chuck with his left shoulder.

“Hey calm down dude! We were just goofing around.” Chuck readjusted the straps of his breastplate on his shoulders.

“Well it didn’t look like Betty was having fun.”

“Geez, that girl need to get that stick out of her ass. Seriously!” Chuck turned around and grabbed somebody’s drink and finished it.

“Hey!!!” Riposted the boy but he shut up when Chuck glared at him.

“You’re alright?” Asked Riley with concern in his voice.

“Y-Yeah, thank you.”

“Shit, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have left you.”

“No, it’s okay.” Betty lightly touched his arm. “I mean, you came back.” And she smiled because he did.

“Let’s drink to that?” He asked with a smile while giving one of his cups.

“Let’s drink to that” smiled Betty who gladly took the cup.

And the two took a sip from their drink, Betty closing her eyes as numbness was starting to take over her body. It had been a while since she drank so much.

* * *

 

 

“Two minutes left in the game everybody! Can the Devils catch up their delay against the Black Panthers?”

The crowd on both side yelled.

Veronica’s eyes were stuck on Cathy as she was talking to another girl next to her.

“Paquet! On the field!”

The girl next to Cathy got up. Veronica took this opportunity to sit down next to her. She softly put her hand over Cathy’s one.

“I’m so happy to see you Cathy.”

To her surprise, Cathy turned her head in her direction.

Veronica instantly retracted her hand and her mouth hung open. “C—“

“HART!” The two girls jumped. “On the field!”

Cathy stood up and turned her head toward Veronica. “I thought…”

“HART! FIELD! NOW!”

Cathy jumped and jogged where she was asked to. “On my way coach!”

“ _Can Cathy hear me?”_

* * *

 

 

A door opened itself and a giggling and drunk Betty entered the room.

“I can’t _– Hic –_ Believe you – _Hic-_ did that.”

Riley rolled his eyes “It’s not funny.”

Betty stumbled on something and fell on the top of a chair. “Shit!” And she giggled again.

The door closed but the sound of the bass was still making the wall in the room shake.

Betty struggled to turn around so she was sitting on the chair correctly.

“Geez _–Hic-_ What are… Are we doing here.” Betty grabbed her head with both of her hands. Everything was spinning around her and it was getting harder to stay awake. And even harder to articulate or even to move.

“Because you didn’t seem comfortable in the other room.”

“Right…”

“Don’t stay on that chair.” Riley extended his hand “Being immobile will amplify the depression effect of the alcohol.”

Betty blindly took the hand in front of her. “ _Why are there three hands connected to Riley’s body?”_

Riley pulled her arm and Betty stumbled and fell on his body. She drunkenly giggled.

“Oups _–Hic-_ Sowy.”

“It’s okay Cooper.”

* * *

 

 

“And it’s another Victory for the Black Panthers!”

Every Black Panthers players ran on the field and hugged their comrades, celebrating another victory while the Devils walked out with their head low.

Veronica watched Cathy laughing with her friends while they were all walking toward the changing room. Veronica was about to follow them when her phone buzzed a couple of times in her pocket. She took it out and opened the screen.

“What the…”  There were at least 4 notifications.

_Update: Elizabeth Cooper heart rate quickened and there are some weird molecules in her system right now. We estimate these molecules are alcohol._

_Update: Elizabeth Cooper anger level seems to dissipate gradually._

_Update: Elizabeth Cooper’s catecholamine level is abnormally high! We recommended you to investigate this as soon as possible!_

_Update:  Elizabeth Cooper heart rate quickened and there are some weird molecules in her system right now. The alcohol in your protégée’s body is now really high. You should better check on her right now!_

“ _Betty…”_ But she shook her head “ _She’s a big girl  V. You’re here for Cathy tonight.”_

Just as Veronica was about to shut her phone, another update appeared.

_Update: An abnormal molecule was detected inside Elizabeth Cooper’s body._

The phone vibrated again

_Update : Elizabeth Cooper’s condition seems to deteriorate by the minutes. The alcohol and the strange molecules are still really high in her system. Your protégée is stumbling and her vision seemed blurry. We estimate she isn’t conscious enough to make decision anymore. We HIGLY recommend you to check on your protégée right now._

Veronica knitted her eyebrows. “ _What the hell Betty…”_ She looked at the door where Cathy was now changing. “ _It’s …”_ Veronica put her hand on her chest when it pang painfully in her chest “ _But…”_ Veronica put her phone in her pocket.

The door opened itself and the Black Panthers members got out, chatting.

* * *

 

 

[ _Author note: Okay everyone, here is the moment I suggest you to skip if the subject of a drugged girl or non-consent made you uncomfortable. There aren’t many details and mostly nothing happen but I prefer to warn anyway._ ]

 

“Riley… I… I don’t – _Hic_ \- feel so good…” groaned Betty, as she was now looking at what looked like to be the roof of the room but everything was burry and moving too fast. How come she was watching the roof? Two seconds ago she was standing up and looking at Riley.

“Shhhh. Close your eyes and everything will stop moving in circle.” Riley’s voice was muffled for a strange reason.

Betty’s right hand gripped the ground. Wait… Was that a Bedsheet on her back? Was she laying down on a bed ?

“Riley… _Hic_ ”

“Shhh.”

Something tickled her neck and weight appeared at the top of her body.

“Not… Good…” Betty used her last strength to grip the thing on top of her. “No… I—“

 _SMACK!_ Betty head made a 90 degrees and she was suddenly looking to her right as her left cheek was tingling lightly.

“Will you shut up already damn!”

Betty tried to move her arms but something pinned them on the bed. She opened her eyes but all she saw was a shadow moving above her.

One thought... Or rather one name was running again and again in Betty's head " _Veronica..."_

A single tear ran down her swollen left cheek. But Betty never felt it since her body was too numb now. 

" _Veronica..."_

* * *

 

 

“ _Something… Something is wrong!”_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

The sound of her shoes hitting the ground aggressively was echoing in the silent street as Veronica was sprinting with all her strength.

_“Hello –“_

“SPELLMAN! God, I need your help! It’s Betty, she –“ screamed Veronica through her phone but Sabrina’s voice interrupter her _._

_“I am unavailable for the moment. Please, leave me a message and I’ll call you back as soon as I can.” BEEP._

_Tap-Tap-Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Silence took over the street again when Veronica stopped running, her lungs screaming for air and her legs arching like never before. The shorter girl dialled the number again before she grabbed the device with both of her hands and put it close to her ear.

_Dringgg Drinnggg_

_“Hello –“_

_“_ Spellman! -- ”

_“I am unavailable for the moment. Please, leave me a message and I’ll call you back as soon as I can.” BEEP._

“What the hell are you doing?! Aren’t you supposed to be available 24 hours a day for me since you’re my counsellor?” Angrily stated the Latina girl before she took a deep breath and tried to calm down “I’m sorry, this was uncalled for…Anyway… A-Answer me! Please! Sabrina! I really need your help right now...” She felt the device in her hands shaking for the Nth times this night. She rapidly ended her call and opened her notification.

_Update: Elizabeth Cooper heart rate quickened and there are some weird molecules in her system right now. The alcohol in your protégée’s body is now really high. You should better check on her right now!_

_“Betty…”_ Veronica angrily tapped the screen of her phone “Dammit it, where is that gravitational force when I need it?!”

_Update: Elizabeth Cooper is still angry and sad._

Veronica started to run again toward Archie’s house, a couple of blocks away. “Betty!” Veronica gripped the Iphone tighter in her hand, accelerating as much as her leg was letting her, ignoring the pain in her exhausted body.

The phone vibrated again: _Update : According to the calculation of her vital signs and her movements, we estimate the chances that Betty is now intoxicated by either alcohol or another substance up to 97%. From her unsteady walk, we estimate the chances of her vision to be blurry up to 99,6%. This fact corroborates with our earlier predictions. However, we still recommend you to check it up by yourself_

 _“Betty! Hang on!”_ Veronica closed her eyes as she passed through a speeding car in the middle of the road. _“I’m coming B!”_

_Update: Inflammatory molecules were released in Elizabeth Cooper’s system. We estimate the reason is that your protégée got hurt._

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

_VRRRMM VRMMM VRRRMM_

_Update: Elizabeth Cooper level of consciousness is now critically low. You need to get to your protégée ASAP!_

“BETTYYY!!!!” Veronica’s scream filled the emptied streets in that cold and lonely night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you eveyone! Seriously, thank you for your kind word and Kudos! These are my real presents :)
> 
> I know Betty and Veronica didn't really interact in this chapter but I felt like this little moment appart was necessary for their character development and their relationship in the story.
> 
> P.S. Next chapter : Veronica get a new update with her new GAP ;)  
> Stay tune!  
> Xxx


	9. I'll always come back to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here a new chapter and, seriously, it ended longer than I thought it would! I am happy because I was blocked at a certain scene where I didn't knew what to write hehe.  
> I hope you'll like it :) 
> 
> Also, for people which anything related to violation/rape could be a problem, I suggest you to do Ctrl + F then type : “Hang on Betty!” Whispered Jughead --> That way you'll skip the part.

“ _Hello?”_

_“You know what Betty?”_

_“Veronica! I --”_

_“Don’t come back later to cry on my shoulders …”_

_“Veronica…”_

_“Fuck you Cooper!”_

Betty turned her head to the side and opened her eyes but darkness was all she saw, no matter how many times she blinked.

“Nghh…” she tried to speak but her mouth didn’t move.

Since when did breathing became so hard?

“Damn Cooper, why hiding such a beautiful body behind such ugly clothes?”

“Nghh.” Why was her mouth so dry suddenly?

“Did you just say you want me to take off your shirt? As you wish Cooper.” Said the voice from above her before she felt a tug on her blouse. “Damn Cooper, how many buttons are there on your stupid blouse?” Impatience could be heard in the voice and, suddenly, a rough tug pulled Betty up before she vaguely heard noises on the ground. Her body fell lifelessly on the bed again and she felt a little colder on her upper body. However, everything was too blurry for her brain to register what was happening.

“There, it’s better. Don’t you think _Betty_?”

A pressure appeared on her belly and it was rapidly crawling higher on her body by the seconds. The hand pulled down the strap of her bra and Betty opened her mouth but no words got out.

“And now –“  

The door was opened, the music invaded the room, before it was forcefully closed.

“Oh sor—“ Started the intruder before it froze. “Riley? What are you… Wait a minute… Is it Cooper over there?”

Footsteps getting closer resonated in the room. Riley turned around and growled when he recognized the intruder as another person entered the room.

“Sorry Riley, I tried to stop him.”

“Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?!” The first newcomer took a step toward Riley.

“What does it looks like Clayton?”

Chuck scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward when he realised he interrupted a moment between his friend and a girl. However, he frowned when Betty groaned again. “Is she alright?”

“Yes, yes she’s alright. Now get out of here.”

Riley turned his back on Chuck and was about to go down on Betty again when a hand grabbed his collar by the back and roughly pulled him away. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Fuck Clayton, everything is fine, get out of –“

“Shut up Riley, I’m talking to Elizabeth.”  Said Chuck as he pushed Riley behind him. “Cooper, are you alright?” He crouched next to the bed and poked Betty who didn’t respond. “What the fuck… Jesus Riley! What did you do?” Chuck took out the cape of his Darth Vader costume and covered Betty’s torso with it. Then he turned around and glared at Riley and Emeric (the second intruder in the room). “Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you guys?!”

“Ha, come on Chuck, chill the fuck out,” growled Riley as he wiped his upper lip with the back of his hands. “We’re just having a little fun.”

“Fun? And who’s we? You mean you and Cooper?” Chuck pointed toward Betty’s body still lying on the bed as the girl was making incomprehensible noises. “Excuse me but it doesn’t look like she’s having fun right now.”

Riley tried to walk past him but Chuck roughly pushed him back against the wall. A bottle fell on the ground at Chuck’s feet. “What the hell…” The boy took it in his hands “Shit… Riley! You drugged her?!” Chuck threw the bottle at Riley’s face. When it hit the ground, the pills spread on the floor.

“Shut up Clayton and just get out of this room.”

“Hell yeah, I’m getting out of this room. With Elizabeth.”

“Like I said; Chill the fuck out Chuck. We’re just having a little fun here.”

“THIS” the dark skin boy pointed Betty’s body behind him “Isn’t fun! It isn’t some kind of bad joke. This is rape Riley!”

Riley took a step toward Chuck “Aren’t you the one who claimed she needed to get the stick out of her ass?”

“Fuck Riley! Are you hearing you right now? You’re horrible.”

Riley laughed “HA! As if you’re any better Chuck Clayton. Who’s the one who made Cooper’s life a hell for the last two years?” Chuck was about to say something when Riley cut him “What? Because it’s only words it’s okay? Fuck that shit dude, words are as bad as touch.”

Chuck shut his mouth as Riley’s words sank in. Riley was a bastard for violating Betty but he, himself, wasn’t better.

“You’re right, I’m a bastard too. At least I can admit it and I know when I need to stop. Just like YOU need to stop this right now.”

“Oh my God, Chuc –“ But he never managed to finish his sentence as Chuck launched himself at him. Riley was now under Chuck who was gripping his collar and maintaining him glued on the ground.

“Fucking bastar –“ _Thud!_

Chuck’s body fell unconscious on the ground as Emeric now stood above them with a broken beer bottle in his hands. He dropped the broken bottle on the ground.

“Shit… What did I do?”

Riley pushed the body away from him. “Serve you well Clayton.” He got up and brushed away the dust from his clothes. “Good job Emeric. I knew we couldn’t trust that guy. Take him out so I can continue what I was doing.”

“But Riley … I’m not sure anymore… Maybe –“

“What? Maybe what? Didn’t you have this stupid crush on Cooper over there since you’re a like 12 or something?”

The boy closed his mouth.  

“That’s what I thought. Don’t worry, you’ll have her all for yourself when I’m done.” Riley turned toward Betty “Now take that piece of shit on the ground and get out by the back door so less people see you.”

“R-Right.”

* * *

 

 

Veronica passed through the front door and immediately scanned the room, hoping to see her protégée somewhere. However, she only saw hormonal and drank teenagers speaking, kissing or dancing together. Normally, Veronica would be happy to be in this kind of environment but not tonight. Not when she didn’t know where was Betty. Not when Betty wasn’t okay.

“Betty!” yelled Veronica in hope the girl would hear her. “BETTY!” But she got no answer back.

Veronica ran through the crowd, not caring about brushing the partying teenagers since all she could think about was Betty’s safety. She ran in the living room and immediately spotted Archie, now shirtless, dancing with a beer in his hands as his other was around Cheryl Blossom. Another boy with a horse mask was jumping next to them but the two gingers were ignoring him, hypnotized by the other one.

When the Latina turned around, she spotted Jughead and his _lovely_ beanie as the boy was sitting on the couch in the far corner of the room and was looking at his cup filled with beer in his hand. He seemed pretty bored to say the least.

Veronica’s phone shook again. “ _Shit… I need to find her!”_ She ran into the next room.

* * *

 

 

“Damn Cooper, who would have thought you had such nice breasts hidden under these ugly clothes.”

Even though Betty’s body wasn’t feeling anything nor responding anymore, a second tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

 

 

“What the ACTUAL fuck?!” screamed Veronica after she entered the room where her protégée was currently lying in her underwear on a bed with Riley on top of her. “Betty!” She yelled but the blonde girl didn’t respond.  Was she even conscious?

Veronica took a step forward when Riley’s voice got to her ears : “I know you want it Cooper. I saw how you looked at me. Let me show you what a real man can do.” And Veronica froze.

“ _Oh Veronica, everyone knows how much of a tease you are.” Nick’s face appeared in front of her. “I mean, just look at how you dressed up,” the boy’s hand caressed the inside of her thigh under her skirt. Veronica tried to protest but her body was paralyzed. She turned her head on the side with difficulty and eyed the near emptied glass of alcohol near the bed. Nick couldn’t… He wouldn’t… Fuck…_

_Suddenly her head was roughly turned around so she was looking right at Nick’s face again. “Don’t look away V. I want your beautiful brown eyes to look at me while I’m showing you what a real man can do.”_

“Nughh… .huh… V….”

Betty’s voice snapped Veronica out of her trance and the Latina girl shook her head. Even if the room was plunged in the dark, Veronica immediately saw the stain of her tear and her swollen cheek.

“YOU BASTARD GET AWAY FROM HER!” Veronica jumped on Riley, screaming at the top of her lungs. However, she only passed through the boy’s body and fell face first on the floor on the other side of the bed.

“What the....!” Riley turned around after he felt the chill but he saw nobody and the door was still closed.

Veronica jumped on her feet and tried to push the rapist away from her friend but she never succeeded. “Fuck! Fuck! Why now!” Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating so fast she could feel it, beating inside her head. _“Fuck, I need to do something!”_ Veronica eyed the lamp next to the bed and extended her hand toward it to take it. But her hand only passed through. “ _Are you fucking kidding me?! Why now?!”_

“Betty! BETTY! Wake up! Come on girl! Please, wake up for me!”

“…hmgh… Vr…”

“I’m here!”

Veronica closed her eyes “ _Okay, calm down… You need to concentrate Ronnie…”_ But Betty whined again and, when Veronica opened her eyes, Riley now had his pants down around his ankles and his excitement was clearly visible under his boxer. Veronica lost her control once again, trying over and over to grab the lamp. The objet only moved a little but stayed at the same spot.

“FUCK!” Veronica screamed, helplessly. “FUCK!” What could she do? Why couldn’t she move anything? Why couldn’t she protect Betty? She was her freaking guardian angel after all.

“Hang on Betty! I’ll save you! I’ll be back okay?!” She knew Betty couldn’t hear her but she couldn’t leave without telling her so.

Veronica dashed out of the room.

* * *

 

 

In the living room, Jughead was still looking at his cup still filled with beer and frowned. Why did he come to this party again? These things weren’t even his kind of thing after all… He dropped the cup on the little table next to the couch and leaned his head against to back of the couch and looked at the roof. He sighed.

“ _Where are Kevin and Betty?”_

That’s when he suddenly felt it, that same coldness he often felt when he was hanging with Betty lately. He shivered again when the same feeling invaded his body.

“ _What…”_ His beanie was suddenly thrown away from his head and fell on the ground at his feet. “What the hell?” How was this even possible?

He bent down to take it but the beanie only flew away from his reach. Jughead rubbed his eyes, not believing what was happening. He didn’t drank this much didn’t he?

* * *

 

 

“Come on Jughead!” Veronica kicked the beanie again and she was happy when she saw it moved again. She looked behind her and was happy to find the lonely weirdo following her. . Maybe she couldn’t move heavy object but she could still move lighter one.

“Yes! Follow the beanie! Good boy!” Veronica looked in front of her again and spotted THE door she needed to reach.

“ _Hang in there Betty… And Riley, I’m SO going to kill you, fucking bastard!”_

* * *

 

 

“Okay Cooper, now be a good girl and appreciate…” Riley’s hands started to unbuttoned her pants. However, he never passed through the second one as he was forcefully thrown backward, hitting his head against the dresser.

“Betty!” whispered Jughead as he bent down and put his black coat on her torso. The girl moved a little but she was barely conscious. He turned his head around and saw an unconscious Riley on the floor as well as the bottle and the spilled pills not too far from him. Jughead frowned. “What did he do to you Betty?” But the girl didn’t answer.

“Betty! Betty!” Veronica jumped on the bed next to Betty and crawled up to her protégée. When she reached her head, she caressed her cheek with shaky hands. “Oh Betty… I’m here… I came back… Like I promised…” She leaned her forehead against Betty’s one, listening to the short breath her friend unconscious body was taking. Veronica grabbed both of Betty’s cheeks with her hands and let her tears falling on the blonde’s face. “I came back B… I’m here and I’m never leaving you again…”

“We need to get out of here Betty okay?” softly said Jughead. Veronica jumped back when he gently lifted Betty’s torso so he could slip his coat on her body. The Latina girl sat back next to her protégée and carefully watched the weirdo zipping his coat on the youngest Cooper.

“Come on Betty,” they both said at the same time.

* * *

 

 

“Hang on Betty!” Whispered Jughead as he left Archie’s house by the backdoor, the door nearest to _the_ room and the one where there was as less people as possible.

“V…” mumbled her friend as she was leaning against his side.

“It’s okay Betty, I’m here.” Jughead took a deep breath and lifted the girl in his arm. Betty’s head dropped on his chest.

“Hang on B! I’m here by your side.” Whispered Veronica as she gently stroked her cheek.

Jughead was midway to Betty’s house when a voice stopped him.

“And where do you think you’re going exactly?”

Turning around, the black hair boy saw Riley, standing  a couple of meters from them, eyeing them with rage in his eyes. Jughead stayed silent.

“I said : Where do you think you’re going ?” Riley took a step toward them.

Jughead tightened his grip around Betty’s nearly unconscious body as Veronica stepped in front of them, arms outstretched even if it was in vain. However, before Riley could reached them, a whistle from behind stopped him.

“Hey bastard, leave them alone and take care of your friend instead.  I think he doesn’t feel well” said Chuck with a slipped lip as he let Emeric unconscious body hit the floor at his feet.

“Clayton…”

Chuck walked toward them and Riley took a step back.

“Now you’ll get the fuck out of here, _right now_ ,” snarled the dark skin boy just as another boy screamed behind them.

“Oh my God! Chuck and Riley are gonna fight!” The boy ran into the house, screaming : “ Fight outside!” over and over again.

It didn’t take long before a little crowd gathered around them. Jughead hid Betty’s face in the crook of his neck, hoping people wouldn’t pay too much attention to her. As for Riley, he discretely looked around him, sweat starting to form on his forehead. This didn’t look good for him.

“Okay Chuck, let’s drop it,” Riley lowered his fists “I think we both drank a little too much tonight and we’re –“ But Chuck’s laugh stopped him.

“Fuck you Riley. I’m not that drunk and you know it. In fact, we both know why we’re here right now.”

“Jughead?” At the mention of his name, the boy turned his head to the side and met Josie’s worried stare “Is that Betty in your arms? Is she alright?”

“Yeah Riley, tell them what you did!”

“Eh … I … Shut up! I’m out of here!” snarled the culprit while pushing everyone away to make his path out of the field.

Chuck was about to follow him but Melody’s hand stopped him. When he turned his head toward her, she shook hers, silently telling him to let it go.

“Oh my God, Jughead… Did he… To Betty?” Josie covered her mouth with both of her hands.

“I need to go Josie.” Simply stated the beanie boy. Josie slightly nodded as she understood what he meant. She turned around and cleared her throat :

“Who’s in for some drinking game?! Let’s go inside” She walked toward the house as some people cheered, already forgetting what just happened.

“What are you waiting for everyone?!” continued Melody who seemed to have catch up the silent exchange between her friend and Jughead.

More people followed her inside. Chuck massaged his temple and turned toward Jughead still holding Betty close to his body. “Look Jughead, I know it isn’t fair for me to say so but… I’m sorry, for everything.”

Jughead stayed silent but nodded and Chuck took this as his cue to leave. Before the beanie boy turned toward Betty’s house, he caught a glimpse of Polly’s blonde hair as the girl seemed to arrive in the backyard, Cheryl following her as they were holding hands.

As Jughead left the backyard, Veronica still holding her protégée’s hand as they walked, he heard Polly’s voice “Hey Brie, what’s going on here?”

* * *

 

 

Jughead carefully dropped Betty on her bed and sighed; glad her parents were out of town for the night so he didn’t crossed them while climbing the stairs with their semi-conscious daughter in his arms. Only then did Veronica cease to hold her hand so the blonde girl could lay down more comfortably.

Betty groaned as soon as the warmth on her hand left but didn’t move. Jughead moved his head closer and carefully watched her breathing pattern and took her pulse. Everything seemed fine, at least. But would Betty be fine the next day? He didn’t think so.

“Okay, you can leave now Torombolo.” Veronica crossed her arms, not liking the fact the weirdo was in Betty’s room and THIS close to her.

“I’ll bring you a glass of water okay Betty? I’ll be back” whispered Jughead. He lifted his hand as to slowly stroke her cheek but stopped at the last second.

As soon as the boy left the room, Veronica climbed on the bed next to her protégée and laid her head on her torso, listening to her steady heartbeats and feeling the expansion of her chest every time she was taking a breath. Relieve washed over her body. Without moving her head, she took out her phone and opened her protégée’s application. She was glad to see her vital signs were slowly returning to normal.

“Damn Betty…” She sighed, suddenly exhausted “I… You scared the shit out of me… You…” She lifted her head and looked at her face “I can’t lose you, got it? I –“ The door opened again and Jughead entered with a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water in his hands.

Betty groaned again when Veronica got away from her.

The boy walked toward Betty and Veronica jumped back, not wanting the boy to feel her presence, knocking the chair as she did so. Jughead looked questioningly around him but shrugged when he didn’t see anything. His attention was all on Betty again when she groaned again. He took her left hand.

“I’m here Betty. You’re alright.”

Veronica pulled her hands in fists as a mysterious feeling spread through her body. A feeling she once felt a long time ago which she recognized as jealousy.

“Back off Torombolo,” she spat as anger rose up. “Leave us!”

Jughead’s phone shook in his pocket and when he looked at it, his eyebrow rose. “Hey Betty, you’re sister just texted me. How did she get my number? I don’t know. Anyway, it’s Polly. She could get any number she wants.” He put his phone back in his pocket. “She asked me how you were. And she told me she will get home soon. You heard that? Polly seemed worried about you.” The boy smiled.

Betty ceased to groan and stopped moving.

“I’ll wait here. With you. Until she arrives.”

Veronica sat against the window, crossed arms, as she threw daggers with her eyes at the back of Jughead’s head. She watched, hopelessly, as Betty seemed to relax as Jughead spoke. A sudden wave of sadness invaded her as she reminded herself that she wasn’t the one who saved Betty. It was the boy who was currently holding her hand and stroking her hair lovingly.

If she should be mad at someone, she should be mad at herself. As her guardian angel, she was supposed to be the one to save her. Instead, she was sentenced to sit in a corner and to watch another boy taking care of her girl.

Veronica dropped her head against the glass and looked outside at Archie’s house which was still full of live. As if Riley hadn’t drug an innocent girl in hope of raping her.

“Betty, I’m here.” Whispered Jughead.

Veronica closed her eyes. “ _I hope Polly will get here soon.”_

* * *

 

 

_As expected, when Betty woke up the next day, not only did she have her worst hang over ever but she didn’t remember most of her night.  However, it didn’t take her long to acknowledge what really happened to her since it was the hot subject at school. Everyone would look at her with sadness and pity in their eyes. Everybody would look at her but nobody would approach her nor talk to her. Even Cheryl slowed down on her sneaky remarks and she didn’t say anything mean to her when they crossed path in the school’s corridors. As for Polly, they didn’t really talk to each other but, at least, her older sister didn’t insult her. She even made her breakfast every day of the week after that event. Not that she would admit it,, but Betty knew these pancakes on the kitchen table every morning were done by Polly since they were too warm to be made by her parents who were leaving early in the morning. Finally, Chuck Clayton still had some difficulties to make eyes contact with her but he became a total gentleman with her, as if he was trying to make up for everything he had done to her in the past._

_The rumours and the attention on Betty increased even more when, on the first week, Riley quitted Riverdale High without an explanation. Rumours also said his face was covered with bruises when he was suddenly attacked on the night where he got expelled from the Football team. However, as Kevin told her, it was better that way. If Alice Cooper had been the one to get to Riley first, Riley would be dead by now._

_On the second week, even if Betty kept telling everyone (everyone being her parents, Jughead, Kevin, Archie and Veronica mostly), they all knew she was lying. Betty became quieter than she already was and she flinched every time someone would touch her or get too close to her. The blonde girl even let the Journal at her school on the side, Jughead and Ethel taking over in her absence. Even Kevin tried to help, that was when he wasn’t daydreaming or texting Joaquin of course._

_As for Veronica? Well she never left Betty’s side since that day. She followed her everywhere, like a security guard would follow his/her client. Veronica, feeling like everything was her fault since she left Betty’s side that night, made a vow to never leave her again. That’s how the Latina girl found herself waiting outside of the Cooper’s bathroom, sitting on the floor and listening to the sound of water hitting the floor as her protégée would shower. That’s how she found herself leaning her head against the wall behind her and biting her lips as she would hear Betty’s quiet sobs behind the droplets of water. Each time Veronica would close her eyes, telling herself she would do everything, even giving up her place in heaven, if it could heal Betty’s broken soul. Each time she would wait for Betty to get out of the bathroom and she would follow her in her room, analyzing her with her brown irises as Betty would sit on her bed, wiping her hair. Each time Veronica would sit near the window in silence, the guilty feeling inside her heart creating an invisible wall between them, providing her to get too close to her protégée… Protecting her protégée from her._

_And each time Betty would talk to her as if she was alright but Veronica knew, by the way her lips would shake or by the moon shape bruises in her palm, that she wasn’t alright. However, each time Veronica wanted to speak to her, a little voice in her head would tell her to shut up as she was partly a cause of all of this._

_Veronica also received many called and messages from Sabrina, but she ignored them voluntarily. She knew it wasn’t fair, but a part of her wanted to redirect her anger at someone else. And a little part of her was mad at Sabrina because she trusted her but her counsellor never answered her calls when she needed her the most._

Veronica watched Betty as she closed her algebra book and stretched her arms over her head. The blonde massaged her neck and pulled her hands into fists. Veronica immediately knew something was bothering her. However, before she could ask her what it was, her friend beat her to it.

“What is wrong Veronica?”

Veronica blinked two times, surprised : “What?”

Betty turned her chair toward the source of the voice: “You heard me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Veronica’s gaze dropped on the ground as she gripped her skirt in her hands. “I’m alright.”

“No, you’re not. You’re acting weird since …” Betty too dropped her gaze on the floor, blurry memories coming back to her.

Veronica, when it became too quiet, lifted head and extended her hand toward Betty but refrained herself from touching her, remembering her friend didn’t like physical contact at the moment. If she didn’t want physical contact from anybody, she surely wouldn’t want her _invisible_ guardian angel to touch her either.

“Betty, I –“

“Say it. I’m ready.” Betty closed her eyes “Come on, I know you wanted to say it for a long time now.”

“What?” Veronica felt her heartbeat rate increasing. What was the youngest Cooper talking about?

“Just say it already : I warned you Betty.”

Veronica’s eyes became big as realization drawn to her. Oh my God, Betty was thinking she…

“Tell me V. Tell me how you tried to warn me about Riley. Tell me you were right about how he was a bad person.” Betty’s voice cracked as it broke down, but not as much as Veronica’s heart was at this moment. How could Betty think that was the reason behind her weird attitude? “Tell me I was wrong” Betty put her hands on her eyes as fresh tears fell down. “Tell me I was wrong when I told you he was a nice guy. But I wanted so much to believe someone could actually like me for who I was… So tell me –“

Betty stopped talking when she felt two arms hugging her from behind and a warm breath against her right cheek. Veronica acted on instinct when she enlaced her friend and, in her panicked state of mind, she didn’t realize Betty didn’t shove her away.

“I’m sorry Betty.” Was all Veronica whispered against her cheek as she tightened her grip around the slim blonde. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me the most.” Betty swore she felt a droplet of water against her right cheek. She swore she felt it sliding down her face and dying on her collarbone. Was Veronica crying?

“I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”  Called the guardian angel over and over again as flashes of Betty’s lifeless body beneath Riley’s one invaded her head.

Betty dropped her hands and closed her eyes as warmth spread through her entire body, purifying it from the darkness Riley made, something the water couldn’t do, even if she showered twice a day for the last two weeks.

“It wasn’t your fault V.”

“But…”

“You came back… Even after everything I said to you… You came back. I know you came back because, even if I don’t really remember much of that night, I remember your voice. I remember your touch.” Betty took a deep breath “And Jughead told me how his beanie magically led him to that room.” She smiled a little. “He thinks his beanie has superpower now or that it’s a benediction.”

Betty could feel the light smile on Veronica’s face. “I’ll always come back to you B. No matter what or when. I’ll always be by your side. Because… ” Veronica untied Betty’s ponytail so she could hugged her more properly “We are B & V, forged forever.”

“B & V… Forever…” Repeated Betty as she felt Veronica’s skilled fingers playing with her free hair. Betty’s heartbeat accelerated as she felt her guardian angel’s breath on her neck and the finger on her scalp. A new feeling resurfaced and feared took over her. No, that wasn’t possible…

“I’ll go take a shower!” Stated the blonde as she jumped on her feet and rapidly picked out some clothes to hide her reddened face behind them.

“What?” But the door closed behind her protégée. Did she say something wrong?

Silence took over the room and Veronica dropped down on the bed, Caramel lying down next to her, now accustomed to her presence. The black hair girl looked at the roof, lost in her thoughts as the waters in the bathroom could be heard.

“ _So Toromb – I mean Jughead told her about his beanie. Betty knows I was there. She knows I didn’t leave her.”_ Veronica closed her eyes and, for the first time in the last two weeks, felt like a massive part of the weight on her shoulders disappeared.

“ _But that didn’t erase the fact that you left her in the first place”_ told a voice in her head.

Veronica opened her eyes. “I know. But I came back.”

“ _After you saw Cathy.”_

Veronica shook her head “No, I left Cathy so I could check on Betty.”

“ _Only because you were obliged to since you’re her guardian angel.”_

“No! I chose Betty over Cathy!”

Veronica heard the voice in her head laughing. “ _Anyway, you came back to her and what?”_

“I saved her”

_“Saved her? EXCUSE ME?”_ the voice laughed again “ _Tell me Veronica, how did you save her exactly? Because, if I recalled, the only thing you did back there was to pull Jughead’s beanie.”_

Veronica felt a pang in her chest. “I – I tried to save her! But … But I couldn’t do anything”

“ _You’re right on one thing : you can’t do anything Veronica. You fail at being a guardian angel and you fail at making Betty happy. Heck, you even fail at protecting her! Fortunately Jughead was there to remedy at this situation.”_

“No… I …”

“ _And then you were the little ghost who silently watched another boy taking care of the girl you slowly started to have feelings for.”_

“Shut up!” snap Veronica.

Caramel jumped on his four paws.

“ _Let’s face it Veronica, you will never be seen THAT way by Betty.”_ There was another laughed and the voice faded away.

Veronica’s cellphone vibrated in her pocket but, like she did since the last two weeks, she ignored it. _Not now Spellman_.

Veronica sat on the bed and looked at her hands. “ _How am I supposed to protect Betty if I can’t even move anything.”_ A flash of Jughead saving Betty then another one of him stroking softly her cheek made anger rose in Veronica’s veins. It was so unfair! Why couldn’t she be the one to do all these things to Betty instead of _Him_. “DAMNIT!” she snapped as she roughly hit the lamp near the bed in her frustration.

The lamp smashed on the walls and shattered on the floor. Caramel ran out of the room. Veronica watched what she had done with surprised eyes, anger dissipating as quickly as it came.

A gasp followed by an “Oh my God!” and the noise of something falling on the floor caught her attention.

Veronica turned her head toward the voice and saw Betty in her pink pyjama eyeing her with big eyes and a hand covering her mouth. Her dirty clothes were spread on the floor since she dropped them in her stupefaction. The guardian angel then looked to her right and saw the mess she made.

“Veronica…” Her voice was shook.

“I-I’m sorry Betty. I didn’t mean to break it.” _Shit, what have I done again?_

“Veronica…”

“Look, I’ll buy you another one, okay?” _And how will you do it dumbass?_

“V…” Betty dropped her hand.

“I’m sorry. I can’t do anything right Betty.” Veronica looked at Betty, defeated.

“Ronnie…” Tried Betty to get her attention.

“I’ll understand if –“

“I can see you.” Cut Betty when she wasn’t able to get her attention, even after she used every nickname she knew.

“You don’t – Wait!? What?!” stated a doubtful Veronica as she looked at Betty, astounded.

“I can see you.” Repeated Betty with a little voice since she was just as astounded as Veronica was.

Veronica, as she looked at Betty’s face more attentively, noted that, for the first time, Betty’s green irises were looking directly at her hazelnut brown’s one. For the first time Betty could see the true Veronica and not the one imprisoned behind a video or a photo.

And if anybody was to ask Elizabeth Cooper what was her favourite color at that moment, she would instantly answer : hazelnut brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! I hope you liked this chapter!   
> Hehe, now things will be interesting since they can both see each other ;) Were you expecting this? 
> 
> Oh and Happy New Year (a little late but anyway)  
> Till next time :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay (more than one month I know!) but I had lost my inspiration for this story (well I know how I want it to end but I lost my ideas as to HOW to get there). But it wasn't because I put this story aside that I didn't upload earlier. You have no ideas how many hours I sat in front of my computer without succeeding into writing one sentence. As much as I can write a complet chapter in one night, if I don't have that little inspiration/idea where i'm going, I'm not able to even write a single sentence. 
> 
> Well, I hope you'll like this one! At first it was suppose to be longer but, since I'm already late in my update and since I'm working all this weekend and have 2 exams next week, I thought it would be better to upload a shorter chapter than to make you all waiting for another week or two!

Veronica opened her eyes and stared at the roof of Betty’s room (or should she say their room since they were living together for a long time now?). Even if the room was plunged in the dark, she could easily distinguish the paddles on the fan above their head. Veronica felt movements next to her on the bed.

“ _Well … That was … Unexpected…”_ She thought, closing her eyes as memories resurged.

 

[Flashback]

“I can see you.” Repeated Betty with a little voice since she was just as astounded as Veronica was.

Veronica, as she looked at Betty’s face more attentively, noted that, for the first time, Betty’s green irises were looking directly at her hazelnut brown’s one.

“What? … How?... I don’t understand…” whispered Veronica who cautiously moved on her left to test Betty’s statement. Without surprise, the blonde’s eyes followed her movements fluidly.

“Were you crying?” said a concerned Betty when she noticed the strain of tears on her guardian angel cheeks. “What’s wrong Ronnie?”

“Oh noth –“

“Oh my God! What is going on here?” Gasped a voice behind them. The two girls turned their head toward it and they both saw a surprise Polly looking back at them.

“ _What did she mean by what is going on here?”_ The oldest daughter of Hall Cooper was still staring at them with her mouth hanging open. “ _Can she see me too?”_ She turned her attention on Betty who, instinctively, must have felt it since she discretely looked back, as if she was thinking the same thing.

“I can explain.” Tried Betty, unsure of how to bring the subject.

“There’s nothing to explain. I mean… I knew you were bluffing when you were telling us you were alright after what happened with … “ there was a pause in her sister’s speech as she frowned “But damn, I didn’t thought it was so bad you would actually destroyed the wall in your room.”

“ _Phew, she can’t see me after all”_

Polly bent down and took Betty’s clothed in her arms and dropped them on the desk next to her.

“You know,” She straightened Jason’s jacket on her body “I am aware I wasn’t the best sister for the past … “ She cleared her throat “Years. And I want to apologize and …” her voice dropped when Betty’s eyes locked with her own.

“And, maybe we could, you know, start over?”  Polly fidgeted when silence took over the room. “I’ll understand if –“ But her sentence was interrupted when two arms enrobed her shoulders.

“Yes! Yes I want to!” Excitedly screamed Betty as she tightened her grip when she felt her sister’s arms hugging her back.

And Veronica smiled. That was the first time Betty was genuinely happy since the Halloween party.

 [End of Flashback]

“ _Polly’s reaction was pretty weird back there. I mean, after all these years of harassing her she suddenly changes? Just like that? But Betty was happy. So I was happy…”_ Veronica closed her eyes “ _However, that’s not the only weird thing going on right now.”_ Veronica opened her eyes and her left eyebrow twitched.

“Stop staring at me Betty. Seriously, that’s creepy.” She sighed.

The room was silent before a quiet voice was heard “I’m not staring at you.” 

“You totally are” Veronica rubbed her eyes before she turned her body on her side so the two girls were now facing each other.

“Totally not.” But the smile on her face and the glistening in her green eyes were telling otherwise.

The dark hair girl rolled her eyes “I can feel your eyes burning my skin since we went to bed.”

“But V, I can see YOU. That’s unreal!”

“Seriously B, it’s not like you never saw me before.”

“Maybe” The blonde shrugged “But seeing you, like the REAL you, isn’t the same as seeing you on photos or videos. And now I can finally see you. In my bed.”

Veronica giggled “ _That sounds so wrong”_. “Maybe, but you need to sleep since you have school in”, she looked unlock her cellphone, “8 hours”.

“But … You’re here.” 

“Yeah, just like I was for the past weeks. Nothing changes.”

“But now it feels like a real sleepover since I can see you!” Excitedly claimed the younger of the two as she moved a little bit closer so she could better see Veronica’s face.

Veronica was about to say something but, when she saw the excitement on her protégé’s face, she smiled instead. “Okay, a sleepover is it then. And I promise you we’ll do a real one this weekend if you want but, for now, you need to sleep.”

Betty closed her eyes with a smiled when Veronica softly brushed some hair away from her face. If the room wasn’t so dark, Veronica would have seen the light blush coloring her friend’s cheeks.

“Yes, yes.” The blonde yawned. “Night V.”

“Goodnight B.” whispered Veronica. As the night went on, brown eyes kept staring at Betty’s face with affection. “ _Who’s creepy now?”_ she thought ironically before she finally fell asleep to the sound of Betty light snores.

* * *

 

 

“… Jason … Here…”

Veronica opened her eyes and cautiously looked from left to right when she noticed she wasn’t in Betty’s bed anymore. Instead, she was now lying on the grass, in what looked like to be a forest. The sound of a river could be heard not too far from her.

“ _Where the hell am I?”_

Then the voices were heard again.

“Stop … Need to … Please …”

“ _I know that voice.”_ Veronica stood up and cleaned her clothes. “ _When did I put my cloak back on me?”_

“I can’t let you!”

Veronica lifted her head when she recognized the voice belonging to the scream. “ _Betty?!”_

“Please!” begged another voice she now recognized as Jason.

Without wasting another second, Veronica dashed in the directions of the voice. “ _What the hell is happening? And Jason, I swear I’ll hunt you down if you hurt Betty._ ” The dark hair girl protected her face from a branch but never stop running.

The voices were becoming stronger and the words easier to hear. Thunder also started to illuminate the night sky as droplets of water slowly wet her cheek.

“ _Rain, just what I needed right now,”_ she sarcastically thought.

“Betty! Please! I –“

Veronica jumped through the bushes separating her from the other two teenagers. The first thing she saw was the Sweetwater River now standing in front of her. The wind had woken up and was making the river even more dangerous than it already was.

“Betty ---“

Veronica turned her attention toward the voice. Lighting bolted in the sky as the rain was now pouring harder on the ground. Veronica took a step back as she gasped.

“What the hell is happening here?!” yelled Veronica but nobody heard her.

In front of her was standing Jason with both of his arms lifted in the air as he was staring at Betty who was standing in front of him with a gun in her hands. A gun pointed toward him.  What the hell was Betty doing with a gun?!

“Please Betty!” The boys slowly lowered his arms.

“I’m … I’m sorry Jason…”

“You don’t have to –“

Another lightning bolt illuminated the sky as Betty lifted the gun a little bit higher with shaking hands.

“I’m sorry…”

Veronica ran toward Betty with her hand outstretched toward her. “NO BETTY!”

A POW resonated in the air but it was hidden behind the noises from the storm.

* * *

 

 

“Betty!” whispered Veronica when her eyes snapped open. Gold was the first thing she saw as she tried to slow down her heartbeats.

A knock made her jump but she relaxed when she recognized the voice “Wake up Elizabeth. You need to leave in 40 minutes.” And, without waiting for an answer, Veronica heard footsteps getting away.

The guardian angel sighed “ _Okay, so I’m back in Betty’s room… Everything was just a dream…”_ Her heartbeat was just getting back to normal when she dropped her head back against the pillow and took a deep breath. Strawberry immediately filled her nostrils just as something suddenly moved between her arms.

Veronica stopped breathing and opened her eyes. She finally recognized that the “gold” color she saw when she woke up was, in fact, Betty’s golden curls. “ _If that’s Betty’s hair then that thing moving in my arms is…”_ Veronica glanced down at her arms and gulped when she had the confirmation she was hugging her protégé’s body from behind, leaving no space between the two.

“ _Holy shit… I am spooning Betty!”_

Veronica jumped back just as Betty stirred. The blonde sleepily rubbed her eyes before she eyed her friend. Her friend with her face now covered in red.

“Hey V.” Then Betty started to laugh out loud.

Veronica frowned “What’s so funny?” “ _Don’t tell me she was awake when I was cuddling her?”_

“Your hair!” She giggled “Who would have thought the great and mighty Veronica Lodge could have bed hair in the morning.”

Veronica immediately put her hands on her head and sighed when she felt her wild morning hair beneath them.

“Haha, so funny. You know what? Maybe I liked it more when you couldn’t see me.”

“Ha, come on V. You know that’s not true. Admit it, you’re happy I can now see your pretty face every day from now on.”

“You’re right. However…” Veronica crawled toward Betty whose eyes suddenly opened wide when the Latina was nose to nose with her. “You want to know something that is true?”

Betty only nodded, not trusting her voice when her _beautiful_ guardian angel was so close to her face. The vibration of her heartbeats through her chest, as her heart was doing a drum solo on his own, wasn’t helping her either.

“You are…” Betty gulped “Gonna be…” Veronica smiled “Late.” She finished as she tapped the tip of the blonde nose with in index finger. She laughed and back off when she saw the expression on her _friend’s_ face.

“W-What?”

Before Veronica could say anything else, a voice interrupted them : “Betty! You’re going to be late if you don’t come down right now!”

Veronica smiled victoriously. Veronica always had the last word. Veronica always win in the end.  “Told ya!”

* * *

 

 

 “Veronica! I can’t believe you pulled down Ginger’s skirt while she was doing her expose!” laughed Betty as they were sitting under a tree on the school yard. “I don’t know which one between her face and her hair were redder than the other.” Betty took out her sandwich and took a bite.

“What? That what she gets for trying to trip you before your own exposé.” Veronica leaned back against the tree trunk and closed her eyes.

“That was ruthless.”

“Don’t deny it, you found it funny,” stated the Latina as she opened one eyes and glanced toward the blonde.

“Did not.” Betty took another bite of her sandwich to hide her blush when a light breeze softly lifted her guardian angel hair. “ _How can the wind move her hair and her clothes as if she was still alive?”_

“Ginban Kaleidoscope, what the hell is that name anyway?”

Betty got out of her trance “What’s wrong with the name?”

“That doesn’t sound like a play to me. Is it even English?”

Betty shrugged “Japanese I think?”

“What kind of play are you guys doing in Riverdale? As far as I know we were mostly doing Shakespeare at Spence.”

“Well, as Mrs Grundy said, she wants to innovate. And I think she really like manga.” Betty shrugged.

Veronica rolled her eyes before she looked at Betty. “Don’t you find it ironic though?”

“What’s ironic?”

“That play… About this Olympic figure skating candidate who hit her during one of her performance and woke up with a ghost by her side? Doesn’t it ring a bell in that little head of yours?”   

Betty tapped her chin with her finger. “Now that you mention it, it kind of looks like our situation. Even more since I got the role of Tazusa Sakurano.”

“What?! You mean you got the main role? Shit. Gratz girl!”

“Well, yeah? Weren’t you paying attention in class?”

“Pff, you’re the one who needs to attend school. Why should I pay attention? It’s already enough I’m sitting in that classroom just to stay by your side” Veronica crossed her arms. “ _Liar, you were too hypnotized by Betty’s gorgeous figure sitting near you to actually hear a thing. Damn, since when did white blouse under a grey sweater become so sexy?”_

Betty sighed “You’re right. However, I don’t know if this is a good thing for me to be the center of the attention once again.”

Betty felt Veronica’s hand gripping her own softly. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve seen you acted before and I can tell you you’re pretty good at it.” Betty smiled and Veronica’s heart fastened. “And I’ll help you with the repetition. I’ll do Pete.” Veronica’s heart nearly made a hole in her chest when she thought about incarnating Betty’s love interest during their private repetition. Life was good. Too good to be true.

“Thank you Ronnie, you’re a real life saver.” And there it was again, Betty’s stupid, goofy, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, _sexy_ smile.

“ _Damn it Veronica, get a grip.”_ The guardian angel mentally slapped herself. “By the way, who got Pete’s part?”

“Oh, well it’s Jughead!” When she saw her friend disturbed face she laughed “Yeah, I was surprised too when he actually accept it. I mean, he always used to decline every role. Something about wanting to be behind the curtains and not in front. I don’t know what made him change his mind this year. But I’m happy I get to play by his side!”

“… What a surprise indeed…” Betty didn’t saw Veronica’s knuckles turning white as she ripped some grass from the ground. “ _Too good to be true indeed.”_

* * *

 

 

  _“Please Betty!” The boys slowly lowered his arms._

_“I’m … I’m sorry Jason…”_

_“You don’t have to –“_

_Another lightning bolt illuminated the sky as Betty lifted the gun a little bit higher with shaking hands._

_“I’m sorry…”_

_POW!_

 

Veronica woke up in a rush and sat down on the bed, sweats falling down her neck. Recognizing the room, she rubbed her face with both hand and took a deep breath. “ _That dream… Again…”_ She looked at the clock next to the bed and read 1:45 AM. “ _That’s weird… It’s like the fourth night in a row I’m doing this dream.”_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something warm squeezing her hand. Looking down, Veronica saw the blonde was holding her hands tightly as she was frowning in her dream. She started to mumble incoherent things.

“It’s okay B, you’re safe,” whispered Veronica as she gently caressed Betty’s exposed cheek.

Her protégée immediately calmed down, her breathing slowing to its normal rate. Lighting illuminated the room as rain slowly started to hit the windows. Flashback of her dreams came back as she glanced outside.

“ _What a weird dream. Maybe I should ask Spellman about that? After all, that witch must know the signification of dreams like that. Speaking of her, maybe I should return a call for that appointment she desperately wants.”_ Veronica yarned as she wrote a text to her counsellor before she dropped down on the mattress, facing the window.

* * *

 

 

“In any case, I wonder if I’m feeling that this time it’s my own battle” said Betty as she turned her back to Jughead and walked toward the window, leaning her hand on the cold glass.

“Your own battle?” Asked Jughead as he took a step in her direction.

“I’ve already missed twice in big tournaments” sighed Betty “I can’t help but miss, in the short program…”

“So you’re saying that…”

“If it happens twice… It’ll happen again, right?”

“I guess…” sadly stated Jughead as he looked at Betty’s blonde ponytail.

Betty sighed as she looked at her own reflection in the glass.

“Perfect!” Claimed an older woman as she happily clapped her hands together. “You two were perfect! However, it would be better if you touch the window after you said _: I’ve already missed twice in big tournaments._ Okay, let’s stop here for now! Thank you everyone. Class is dismiss.”

Betty stretched her arms as students were packing their things, ready to leave.

“You were great Betty.” Betty turned around and met her partner in the play.

“Thank you! You weren’t so bad either Juggy.” Betty lightly nudged his shoulder hers.

“Thank you.

“Hey, I was wondering, why did you accept the role of the protagonist of the play? Not that I’m complaining, I’m really happy it’s you, but I must admit I’m quite surprised.”

“Oh, you see, it’s because you ---“

“Oh Betty, future superstar of Riverdale High! You are too good to be true!” Exclaimed an overly excited Kevin as he ripped off his fake moustache as his was playing Betty’s coach in the play. He took her in his arms as Jughead sighed.

“Come on Kevin, I wasn’t THAT great.”

“Shhh Betty. Accept the compliment darling.” Kevin grabbed his two friends by the shoulders. “So, are we going at Pops’ to celebrate? Milkshake everyone?”

* * *

 

 

“V, stop it!” Giggled Betty as Veronica was making faces behind Cheryl and Ginger as they were sitting three boots from her.

“Okay, okay,” Veronica trotted back toward her and jumped next to her, laughing. “Can’t a girl have some fun?”

“Yeah but you’re making me look like a fool since I’m laughing by myself.”

“At least you’re a pretty fool.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Before Veronica could answer, somebody collided on their table.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t … Oh, Elizabeth.”

Veronica lifted her head and she saw Jason Blossom standing in front of them. Betty stiffened a little bit next to her as she started to fidget with her fingers under the table. She was obviously nervous. As for Jason, his eyes started to avoid hers.

“ _What the heck happened between these two?”_

 

[Flashback of her weird dream]

_“Please Betty!” The boys slowly lowered his arms._

_“I’m … I’m sorry Jason…”_

_“You don’t have to –“_

_POW_

              [End of Flashback]

 

“ _Betty couldn’t.. No, she wouldn’t. That was just a dream.”_

“Hey Jason, how are you doing?”

“Great… Great… You know, I wanted to tell you I told Polly –“

“Hey Jason! You’re flirting with the wrong Cooper dude. Come back here we’re leaving!”

Jason yelled something at his friends then saw Jughead and Kevin heading toward him and Betty. “Sorry, I must go. See you later.” And the boy was gone.

Veronica frowned. “ _I really need to talk about this to B… But I’ll have to wait until were not surrounded by beanie boy and rainbow man over there.”_

A vanilla milkshake was tossed toward Betty as Jughead took place in front of her. However Kevin, instead of taking place next to the boy, decided to sit next to Betty instead. Veronica just had the time to jump on Betty’s laps before the boy sat on her.

Jughead looked at Betty with a puzzled expression when she shrieked and stiffened in her booth.

“Are you alright Betty?”

“Yes!” But her high pitch voice was telling otherwise. Veronica was now sitting sideway on her laps and had both of her arms around her neck.

“Jesus, that boy could have warn me before he tries to put his gay ass on my head.” Veronica tightened her grip around her protégée. “Euh … Sorry by the way B. I was taken by surprise. I’ll move away. »

“It’s okay.” Whispered the blonde as her heartbeats increased and warmth spread slowly through her entire body. “Don’t move or you’ll knock something.”

Veronica nodded. Maybe that situation wasn’t so bad after all.

“Well, since we’re sitting like this…” Veronica tilted her head to the side and wiggled her eyebrows “Do you want me to feed you?”

Betty laughed out loud and earned two confused looks from her friends.

* * *

 

 

“ _Hello, I am unavailable for the moment. Please, leave me a message and I’ll call you back as soon as I can.” BEEP_

“Hello Spellman? It’s Veronica. Look, it’s kind of been a while since we had our last meeting so… I was thinking… Maybe we could have one soon? Yeah, I know I’m the one who’s been ignoring you since the last couples of weeks but… I’m not mad anymore… So… Yeah… I suck at leaving message I know… So… Bye.”

Veronica hung up with a sigh. Noises from the bed caught her attention. Veronica got away from the window and crawled back on the bed where her protégée was currently tossing around in her sleep.

“ _Another nightmare? I hope they’re not about Riley when he …”_ The girl pulled her hands in fists as anger rose in her body. “ _That bastard.”_

Betty mumbled something in her sleep and Veronica laid down, so their bodies were now facing each other.

“Hey B, it’s okay. You’re safe. I’m here” Whispered Veronica as she gently stroke Betty’s cheek. However, her protégée continued to whine so Veronica moved closer to hug her tightly. “Shh, it’s okay B.” Veronica lightly kissed her forehead then dropped her right cheek on it, soothing soft words.

Betty’s breathing went back to normal but Veronica didn’t stop caressing her back. There was something about holding the other girl in her arms that was… satisfying? Anyway, right now, she wouldn’t let her go for anything in the world.

“I won’t let you go B.” She whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep surrounded by Betty’s warmth and strawberry smell. “Never…” she mumbled in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginban Kaleidoscope is a manga I found during my research about a "guardian angel" and his protégée. Well, technically, from what I've read, he's more of a ghost than her guardian angel but whatever. I haven't read nor watch the anime (I watch some AMV on youtube to get use to it) so if at sometimes there are things that aren't the same as the anime/manga, don't hold it against me please! I choose this because I wanted the play at their school to be about something related to their situation. 
> 
> I'll start to work on chapter 11 as soon as my exams are done :)   
> Thank you guys, your reviews/kudos are really appreciated :)


End file.
